Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: The Digi-World is in danger (Again) and this time it's the 7 Great Demon Lords. Takuya and the others gotta go back but this time they're not alone. With new friends at their side will they win this fight? Find out here! P.S: The titles on the pages are the real ones!
1. 1st Character (Louisa)

My 1st Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: Louisa Olivia Kanbara/Salmon Evans.

Age: 11/12.

Date of Birth: June 24th 1991.

Looks: Light blond long strait hair, light blue eyes, pail skin and fit.

Wears: Pink short sleeved T-shirt with a red heart, blue cercal shaped goggles with a grey band (later on in the story Takuya gives the goggles to her), black belt with white spots and a white cercal shaped buckle, denim jeans, white socks, red and pink trainers.

Spirits: Lillymon (Human), Lilamon (Beast), Rosemon (Fusion). Nature.

Digivice: Rectangle bottom, square screen, pink and red D-tector.

Partner: Hopmon (In-Training), Monodramon (Rookie), Airdramon (Champion), Gigadramon (Ultimate), Darkdramon (Mega).

Personality: Optimistic, forgiving, distant, VERY protective of family and friends, stubborn, aggressive when protecting her friends and/or family, reliable, strong, gentle, kind, selfless, caring, calm, smart, big mouth, hot head, goggle head, cold at times and NOT girly at all!

Likes: Her friends and family, digimon, bakugan, singing, talking, flapjacks, doing sports, writing stories, red, blue, green, cats, Balto (Movie), practising magic tricks, reading books, hearing Takuya's stories of the digital world and being alone.

Hates: Girly things, seeing people she cares for get hurt, her birth father, flirts/perverts!

Crush: Eventually, Koji Minamoto.

Known relatives: Lisa, Luke ("Birth parents", died mother), Rhys (Little bro), Olivia (Cousin) Ami, Cam (Lisa's sister, Louisa's ante & uncle), Corner, Shun, Cameron, (Lusie's sons, Louisa's half bros) Sam, Laruen (Lisa's parents, Louisa's grandparents, she never knew her father's parents), Takuya, Shinya (Adoptive bros) Yuriko and Hiroaki (Adoptive parents).

Fears: Losing all her friends and family. That she's not good enough to be a digidestind and everyone will die or hate her if she can't save the digital world. Her dad will hunt her down and when he finds her, he'll kill Rhys.

Dreams: To have all of her friends and family stay with her and never lose their strong bond.

Hobbies: Singing, writing stories, playing with Rhys and his toys, spending time with Takuya, playing video games with Shinya, studying for school, practising magic tricks and First Aid.

Bio: When she was 4, her father and mother divorced and she never went to see him for a visit, but she was always waiting for him to call her.

When she was 5 she found out that she and Rhys have autism and dyslexia. That means that their brains work differently to other people.

1 year later, in her primary school she was often bullied but she never told anyone, coz she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

When she was 8 she stopped waiting for her dad, coz she FINALLY figured out that he was never going to call her, he didn't even care about her. But then it hit her, that she was never going to hear or see her half brothers, witch she loved to death, ever again and had a meagre melt down. After that, she joined the St. Jones ambulance serves and learned how to do First Aid.

When she was 9, she stopped talking to everyone else in her family, coz they moved away. She always thought that it was her fault coz she has autism and dyslexia. That it was a sickness and they didn't want to get sick.

On her 11th birthday, when her mom, bro and Louisa were heading to her party at a swimming pool, a van drove right into Louisa's mom and later on in the hospital her mom's last word's were: "Louisa, Rhys I'm sorry but please make me a promise. Louisa, never forget to be optimistic in all situations. And Rhys, never forget to make everyone you meat smile by smiling at them." And then they nodded, she smiled and then her heart stopped and she died. Rhys broke down in tears but Louisa held them back. Coz she knew that she had to be strong for Rhys's sake and that tears wouldn't get their mom back. Later that night their dad's wife, Lusie, came to take them home with her and when they got home their dad beat Louisa up and it was like that every night from then on.

Then one day she fort back against her father and he said he'd kill Rhys, so she packed up and ran to his school and said that they were moving away from dad and got on a train to Jiyuugaoka station and went to live in an orphanage and then one month later they were adopted by Mr and Mrs Kanbara.

Moto: It's A ok, so don't worry.

(A.N: My other characters' info will be shown just after they appear in the story. Characters are from my imagination only, but ideas did come from WizGato17's and Lunamon97's shows on YouTube. Thanks guys! YOU ROCK!)


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins with a Dream**

**(Real World: Kanbara household, Tokyo, Japan: 2003, April 23rd, 8:41 am)**

"Ho-no! I can't be late for my first day of school especially since Takuya goes there!" A young girl yelled in her room as she hurries to pack her school bag. She was wearing a dark green school dress, a pier of white socks and black shoes.

"Come on Louisa or we'll leave you behind." A boy yelled from down steers.

"Holed your horses Takuya I'm coming." Louisa called back at her brother. Louisa had moved from one area of Japan to another not so long ago. Now she lived with three little brothers, a busy adoptive mom and a sometimes boring, but funny adoptive dad.

"Okay I'm coming." She yelled.

Then just as she stepped on to the first step. Louisa yelled as she fell down the steers.

"OKAY! WHO PUT SOAP ON THE STEERS AGAIN!?" She yelled when she landed on her head.

"Louisa are you okay?" Her adoptive mom asked.

"Well if your idea of 'okay' is falling down the steers, landing on your head and it hurts like hell, then yes I'm okay." Louisa said sarcastically, which made her brothers snigger, but she pretended not to notice.

"Now can we get to school before I get eaten by a shark?" Louisa asked half joking about it.

"_Why does this always happen to me?_" She thought to herself when then they left for her new school.

**(Real World: Shibuya Junior High School, Tokyo, Japan: 2003, April 23rd, 8:52 am)**

"Bye kids. Have fun in school!" Their mom yelled from the car.

"See ya mom!" All four yelled back.

Then the bell rang.

"Come on sis. I'll show you to your class." Takuya offered.

"Thanks Taky!" Louisa thanked him.

Takuya showed Louisa to her classroom and left her there so he could show Louisa's other brother, where his classroom was.

"Hello class." Mr Honda said cheerfully to his class.

"Hello Mr Honda." Everyone said lazily.

"Today we have a new student with us. Louisa you can come in now." He said.

Then Louisa walked into the class, she spotted some boys' cheeks go a deep pink colour.

"_Perfect they think I'm hot/cute and that means they'll try to flirt. YUCK! I HATE FLIRTS! And what's the big deal anyway!? I'm nothing special you idiots! I'm just a normal girl._" Louisa thought to herself, angrily.

"This is Louisa Olivia Kanbara. She just moved here, so please try to make her feel welcome." Mr Honda said as he wrote down Louisa's name on the board.

"Hi guys well that's my name but please just call me Louisa or wild cat. Oh and if you flirt with me, I'll knock you out." Louisa said while bowing respectively.

"Louisa could you go and sit with Nina over there?" He asked as Nina raised her hand and Louisa went over to sit with her new class mate.

Nina had pink hair, probably died, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a out-fit just like Louisa's.

**(Real World: Shibuya Junior High School, Tokyo, Japan: 2003, April 23rd, 11:30 am)**

A little while later, Louisa saw some girls talking went over.

"Hi! My name is Louisa, I'm new in the school and if you think this is a little wired, me coming up to you like this, well that's just the way I am. Now what are your names?" She said politely.

The girls steered at each other and then one of them spoke.

"Hi I'm Namini this is Sam, Hikari and Yoko. We're BFFs!"

Namini had yellow eyes, slightly tanned skin and bright blue hair. Sam had deeply tanned skin, maroon hair and hazel eyes. Hikari also had deeply tanned skin, maroon hair and hazel eyes. And finally Yoko had black hair, slightly tanned skin and pink eyes. They were all wearing the same out-fit, with the exception of Hikari and Sam, who had a necklace each with half a purple heart hanging on it.

Then all of a sudden, there was a tremendous earthquake. Everything in Shibuya Junior High either fell off of shelves and onto the floor or on someone's heads. Namini and Sam grabbed onto each other and yelled in fight, while Yoko had a panic attack and Hikari tried to calm her down. Louisa wasn't sure of what to do when suddenly a giant folder fell right on top of her head.

When the mysterious earthquake had stopped, Louisa was out cold.

**(A Mysterious Dimension: The Heart Of It: 2003, April 23rd, 11:41 am)**

Louisa stood there, shivering with fear and chills were running down her spine. She didn't know where she was, why she was there? Hell! She didn't know anything about here. Where ever "here" is.

Then she saw a mysterious figure, he/she was wearing a black cloak that stopped Louisa from seeing who was under it.

Then the figure spook.

"Beware my child for the tainted darkness will rise and destroy everyone and everything in the multi-verse unless you stop it. But do not fear. I will be with you and so will your family and friends. Remember that my child."

"Who are you? What are you talking about? And why do you sound so familiar?" Louisa asked, but then it all started to fad away and the next thing Louisa knew, she was on the floor in the main school hall, lying on her back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with worry in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Louisa said with a fake reassuring smile on.

"_Who was that guy?_" Louisa asked herself.

**(Real World: Kanbara household, Tokyo, Japan: 2003, April 23rd, 4:00 pm)**

Louisa had walked home that day, she needed some time with herself.

When she got home, she told everyone about her first day in Shibuya Junior High, but not about the dream, she didn't even mention the fact that she was hit on the head with a folder. But couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious figure and what he/she said to her.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Digi-World here we come!

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 2: Digital World here we come**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom: 2003, April 24th, 12:26 pm)**

"Yahoo! This flying bisness sure is fun! I could do this all day Airdramon! What about you?" Louisa asked while sitting on the back of an Airdramon.

She was wearing a pear of pink and red trainers, pink short sleeved T-shirt with a red heart, denim jeans and white socks.

"It is indeed a lot of fun Louisa and yes." Airdramon said to his friend.

Airdramon was a wise and kind Digimon who loved saying 'Indeed' and hanging out with his friends. He had a blue scaly body with dark blue scales underneath him, red wigs with holes in them. On his head and tail where red and yellow fevers and his upper jaw had a helmet that was white with horns above each eye-hole.

"Hey Airdramon! How about doing some tricks for the Digimon down there?" Louisa asked with a smile.

Airdramon looked down and saw a group of Gotsumon, Biyomon, Elcmon and Pagumon all looking in their direction. He smirked.

"Sure if you can handle it." He said proudly.

Louisa gave her best friend a grin.

"Of cores I can handle it! Now here's the plan. We'll lop-dee-lop, spin, spin, spin and finally we'll zig-zag fast enough to make a picture of first the Gotsumon, then Biyomon, after that Elecmon and finally a Pagumon. Okay let's do it on three." Louisa spoke clearly.

**(Real World: Kanbara household, Tokyo, Japan: 2003, April 24th, 9:00 am)**

"Louisa it's time to get up." Her adoptive mother yelled as she shook her.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up!" Louisa yelled back as she sat up quickly in bed.

_"Just as my dream was getting good." _She thought to herself while getting dressed. Ironically in the same cloths she was wearing in her dream. She walked down the steers tiered and hungry.

Then Louisa made her breakfast, which was a boll of cereal.

"_Wow all those stories Takuya told me are amazing, but why do I keep having these dreams about me and an Airdramon? It just doesn't make any sense at all._" She said to herself.

**(Digital World: Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:02 am)**

"Look out it's Centarumon and he's in a bad mode!" Bokomon yelled.

"Centaru who?" Neemon asked in a blunt voice.

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pans.

"Centarumon you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled angrily and let go which made a sharp slapping sound.

"Solar raise!" Centarumon yelled and fired a yellow beam of light at them.

"Run for your life you nincompoop or do you want to be fried like a Chickenmon!?" Bokomon yelled and dragged Neemon away to safety.

**(Real World: All over Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan: 2003, April 24th, 9:03 am)**

"Attention Digidestind this is Ophanimon, can you here me?" Zoe's, Koji's, Koichi's, J.P's, Tommy's and Takuya's phones said. Everyone was shocked and worried, they hadn't hared that voice for a whole year and it didn't sound happy. Louisa hired the phone and carried on listening to Ophanimon.

"The digital world needs you. Please go to the station where you first came to the digital world on a Trailmon. There will be one waiting for you." So, that's just what they did. Louisa followed her brother and just like he did a year ago, she jumped on the back and stayed there.

_"Wow I'm going to the digital world and maybe I'll meet the Airdramon in my dreams there. I can't believe this is happening! OMG! OMG! OMG!"_ Louisa thought to herself excitedly.

**(Digital World: Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:13 am)**

When they entered the digital world they realized they were all in their digital world clothes, the same ones they were wearing last time they were in the Digi-World.

Then they saw a screaming Bokomon and Neemon coming to the Trailmon and then Bokomon stopped screaming and smiled when he saw them.

"Zoe! Koji! Koichi! J.P! Tommy! Takuya! I thought I'd never see you again!" He exclaimed in happiness.

Then all of a sudden Centarumon fired at them and made a huge explosion. When the dust settled everyone starred at the Airdramon who just saved their lives. Airdramon looked at the back of the train to see Louisa. He was totally shocked and she was too.

Airdramon spook.

"Are you Louisa?"

She nodded and a huge smile came on her face and Airdramon's too.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: A Part of Louisa's Past

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 3: A Part of Louisa's Unpleasant Past**

**(Digital World: Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:14 am)**

"So Airdramon, what do ya say to a good old battle against a mean old Mon?" Louisa asked him.

He nodded.

"Well let's get started together." Louisa cheered.

Airdramon starred at Louisa, wondering what she meant when she said 'Together' and before he knew it, or anyone else, Louisa charged at Centarumon. Centarumon attacked but Louisa dogged every attack that came and leaped on his back and restrained him from using any attacks.

"Airdramon fire now...I'll jump of him when the attack comes...Do it now!" Louisa commanded.

Airdramon fired at Centarumon and Louisa got out of the way just in time and landed on her feet. Centarumon's fractal code was revealed and out of no wear, a pink and red D-tector appeared in Louisa's hand.

But this D-tector was different to the original ones. The bottom was shaped like half of a perfect rectangle and the screen was in the shape of a square.

"It's time to purify you with the power of friendship! FRACTAL CODE DIDITIZE!" Louisa yelled and pressed a button on her D-tector. Centarumon's fractal code went into the pink and red D-tector and he collapse to the floor, then got up and galloped away.

"Airdramon you did it!" Louisa yelled happily.

"No Louisa, we did it." The blue dragon said while smiling at her. Takuya however wasn't so happy to see his sis in the Digi-World.

"Louisa! What the heck are you doing here?" Takuya yelled at his sister. Everybody steered at the 11-year-old girl. There was a long silence and then Zoe destroyed it.

"Takuya how do you know her?… Is she your girlfriend?" Zoe asked, trying to tick him off, secretly wishing that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry for making you mad Takuya, but ever since you told me about the first time you became Agunimon bro, every night I've had dreams about me and Airdramon in the Digi-World. So I believe it's my destiny to be a Digidestind like you guys." Louisa told her new friends.

But Takuya wasn't buying it.

"And anyway Takuya you can't control MY destiny. I was meant to do this. I was meant to have Airdramon as a partner Digimon. I was meant to be your adoptive sister and Rhys your adoptive brother. And if you don't know how to treat me or him right then maybe I should have just stayed back in hell!" Louisa yelled at her brother. They were all shocked, to hear that, even Takuya.

"Hump! Come on Airdramon lets go since my little, ADOPTIVE brother doesn't want me here." Louisa said coldly.

Airdramon didn't say anything, he just nodded and followed her.

"LOUISA OLIVIA KANBARA YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELES-" Takuya yelled but was cut off by Koji.

"Let it go Takuya. She needs to be alone. Now lets bring each other up to speed we'll start with me and Koichi, then Zoe, after her J.P, then Tommy, next Bokomon and Neemon and then Takuya and after that he can tell us about Louisa, okay?" Koji planed.

Everyone nodded and Koji along with Koichi started to talk, while the others waited silently for their turn and listened closely.

**(Digital World: Forest Near Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:20 am)**

Back with Louisa.

"What's the matter Louisa? You can tell me, I'm your Digimon partner." Airdramon said in a kind voice. She turned around and smiled at her partner.

"Well Airdramon if you want to know that badly, you'll have to read my mind! Cause I'm not gonna tell you or anyone else what happened back home!" Louisa said kindly then yelled coldly as her smile turned into a frown and she walked ahead.

Then she had a flash back of that dreadful day.

**(Real World: Salmon household, Tokyo, Japan: 2002, June 24th, 12:00 am)**

A smaller version of Louisa, a blonde boy and woman, walked until there was a road in the middle of them and the bus stop on the other side.

"Come on its safe to cross." Louisa yelled at her mom who was away back.

"Okay Louisa I'm coming." She started to walk across the road and then…

There was a heart braking scream! Louisa and Rhys turned around to see their mother scream in agony from being hit by a car.

"MMMMOOOOMMMMM!" Louisa and Rhys yelled in horror!

**(Digital World: Forest Near Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:20 am)**

Louisa looked down at the ground to try and hide the one or tow tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Airdramon. I just hate talking about it." Louisa apologized to her digimon partner.

Airdramon could see the pain in her heart and began to cry himself. But in the bushes a peer of blood red eyes watched Louisa and thought to their owner.

"_It looks like I can use the dark heart of Louisa Olivia Kanbara after all_. _All I have to do is plant a dark virus in her and let it do its evil magic._"

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the 7 Great Demon Lords

**Digimon Frontier 2: The return of the Children**

**Chapter 4: Meet The 7 Great Demon Lords!**

**(Digital World: Forest Near Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:21 am)**

"Come on Airdramon lets go. I think Takuya needs us and I need to apologise to 'em." Louisa said wanting to forget the flashback she just had.

Airdramon didn't know what happened back in Louisa's old home, but he knew that it must have been horrible, so he nodded and put her on his back so she didn't have to walk and then flue to where they last saw the group. But unknown to them they were still being watched by that peer of blood red eyes.

"Alright the dark virus hit its mark. Right at the back of the neck." The owner of the eyes said wickedly and vanished.

**(Digital World: Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:40 am)**

"And that's how it happened. Rhys said that Louisa made him promise to never tell anyone what happened back in that area of Japan. But I don't think that even Rhys knows exactly what happened. They met my mom just after Louisa saved Shinya and the next thing I knew, I had tow little brothers and one big sister, who would never tell anyone if she's hurt, depress or sick. She never complains. " Takuya finished of explaining what had happened since the last time he saw his friends. They were all shocked to hear what he knew of Louisa's story.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned their heads to see Louisa and Airdramon flying towards them.

"Louisa!" Takuya called out.

Then Airdramon landed, Louisa slid off her partner and walked over to her brother.

"Sorry Takuya about the whole 'If you don't know how to treat me or him right then maybe I should have stayed back in hell' thing. I just overreacted a little." Louisa apologised, bowing.

"It's okay Louisa. I was being a little harsh back there. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." Takuya responded.

Then he had an idea.

"Louisa I just remembered I forgot to introduce my friends. This is Zoe, Tommy, J.P, Koji, Koichi, Bokomon and Neemon." He introduced his friends and pointed to them as he said each of their names.

You see, Louisa had only been with the Kanbara family for a month or so, but hadn't left her room to talk and hang out with Takuya. She was still upset about "what she had to go though in the orphanage" so they let her just use their computer to talk to her friends she made on the internet. They knew she'd come out of her shell eventually, she just needed time and they were right.

"Hi. I'm Louisa Olivia Kanbara. But please call me Louisa or wild cat!" Louisa said while smiling proudly and then hissed trying to sound like a cat. Everyone giggled and smiled at the young girl's imitation of a cat.

Then Louisa noticed a dust cloud coming towards them and then Centarumon came from the cloud, galloping up to the group.

"Hello everyone." The great horse like Digimon said politely.

"Hi Centarumon. How's it going?" Louisa greeted him while smiling kindly.

"I'm fine young one. But I must tell you something of great importance." He said with worry.

"What is it Centarumon?" Koji asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice, but it went unnoticed among the others.

"I know who was controlling me. It was one of the 7 Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon." Centarumon told them.

"Who are the 7 Great Demon Lords?" Takuya asked.

Then Bokomon began to look in his book for an explanation and found one.

"The 7 Great Demon Lords are a group of mega level, virus type Digimon that tried to destroy the digital world and take over yours. Each of them represents a different sin. There is Beelzemon of Gluttony, Lilithmon of Lust, Barbamon of Greed, Belphemon of Sloth, Daemon of Wrath, Leviamon of Envy and they're leader, Lucemon of Pride. Together they almost destroyed the digital world thousands of years ago. But they were sealed away in seven different temples, each located in seven different regions of the digital world." They all gasped to hear such a story.

"But Centarumon who revived them?" Bokomon asked.

Centarumon signed "It was Ogudomon."

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Shadow Castle: 2003, April 24th, 9:43 am)**

In this shadowed place, filled with tainted Darkness, there were seven shadowy fingers starring into a purple crystal orb.

"Oh, boo-ho. I wanted to be the one to tell them about us." A female voice echoed around the dark room, childishly.

"Never mind Lilithmon, you'll get a chance to tell them all about you instead." A male's voice said to Lilithmon.

"We will all get a chance to tell them all about ourselves, Barbamon. But for now let's just focus on destroying the digital world until they get here. And besides, it's much more fun to watch them get their asses kicked by the underlings." Another voice interrupted the tow and chuckled devilishly. This one sounded like a biker guy.

"You're right Beelzemon. It is more fun to watch them then to fight them. But what about the Peace Making Warriors like the Legendary Peace Making Warrior of Nature? They have the power to destroy us all." A reptilian voice pointed out to his comrades.

"Are you kidding me Leviamon!? We are the 7 Great Demon Lords! Nothing can stop us for we are in the black part of a human's or Digimon's heart. We are negative emotions and unless all living things stop having emotions then we will never be destroyed you idiot!" A voice yelled angrily at Leviamon.

"Stop it Lucemon! What you say is true but Leviamon is right. The Warrior of Nature and her friends are very powerful. We must be couscous when battling her." Someone who had just entered the room said.

"Yes Ogudomon sir." Everyone said in union.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 5: The 3 Celestial Digimon

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 5: Hello Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon! It's been a while!**

**(Digital World: Flame Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 9:44 am)**

"Thanks for the info Centarumon. Hey, would you like to come with us on a trip to Seraphimon's castle?" Louisa asked, everyone looked at her.

"Since Takuya and the others don't have their beast spirits any-more and I think that Seraphimon and the others do, maybe we could go and ask them if we can have them back. And you know what they say: The more, the merrier. So what do ya say?" Louisa asked chearfully.

The great horse Digimon nodded his head yes and Louisa smiled warmly.

Then a Trailmon (Raccoon-Dog) pulled up and everyone got on quickly. The rest of the ride was very quiet to say the least, until Takuya noticed someone humming.

"Oh for crying out loud Louisa! Do you **have **to hum or sing everywhere?!" Takuya asked angrily. Louisa hummed, whistled or sang everywhere she went, it was a bit of a habit.

"Sorry Takuya. But in my defence, I didn't know I was humming." Louisa said innocently.

Then they heard chuckling. It was Koji.

"Err... What's so funny?" Takuya asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I can't help but see the resemblance." Koji chuckled.

"You do know that we don't have the same birth parents, right?" Louisa asked a little puzzled.

"Of course I know." Koji said in a as-a-matter-of-fact way that puzzled the Kanbara siblings even more.

"Can you sing Louisa?" Tommy asked.

"Oh I don't Tommy." Louisa said with a kind smile. As much fun as it was to annoy Takuya, she was on a mission so she had to act like it.

"Please?" Tommy pleaded with Puppy-Eyes. Louisa had seen that look on her brother's face a couple of times. And it was her one weakness. She sigh.

"If it's okay with the rest of the gang." Louisa smiled.

"I wouldn't mind." Zoe cheered with a smile.

"Me neither." Koichi said with a friendly smile. J.P nodded.

"Not now guys. We're on a mission." Koji huffed.

"I agree with Koji. But I just can't win when it comes to kids and puppy-eyes." Louisa admitted, sheepishly.

Everyone, but Takuya and Koji, looked at Louisa with pleading eyes. After 3 long minutes of the looks, Louisa gave up.

"Fine!" She said with a huff. She hummed the opening of the song then started to sing.

"_You're not alone,_

_Together, we stand,_

_I'll be by you're side,_

_You know I'll take your hand._

_When it get's cold,_

_And it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go,_

_You know I won't give in._

_Ahhhhh,_

_No I won't give in,_

_Ahhhhh,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it thought,_

_We'll make it thought._

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say,_

_Nothing you could do,_

_There's no other way when it,_

_Comes to the truth so,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it though,_

_We'll make it thought."_ Louisa stopped.

"Pretty horrible huh?" She asked.

"No you were great!" Zoe cheered.

"Thanks Zoe." Louisa smiled.

"_But keep your complements to yourself. I don't want or need an ego._" She thought.

**(Digital World: Forest Terminal: 2003, April 24th, 10:55 am)**

After about an hour, the team made it to the Forest Terminal. It was really foggy.

"Wow this place is even creepier then I expected." Louisa said uneasily.

"Well look on the bright side: At least nobody's gonna attack us cause this place is way to creepy." Zoe told Louisa.

"Thanks Z." Louisa said to the warrior of wind. Zoe nodded.

"No problem!" She said happily.

"Hey there's the path that leads to Seraphimon's Castle." Takuya yelled in excitement.

"I can't wait to see my little boy again." Bokomon said referring to Patamon.

**(Digital World: Forest Terminal, Seraphimon's Castle: 2003, April 24th, 11:15 am)**

After some walking, the team finally made it to Seraphimon's castle and knocked on the door.

"Hello my old friends." A voice said to them. Everyone except Louisa, Airdramon, Centarumon and Koichi recognised that voice and they began to tear up.

"Sorcerymon!" They yelled in happiness. Louisa instantly recognised the name and went over to the brave champion level Digimon.

"Hello Sorcerymon. I'm Louisa, Takuya's sister and it is an honour to meet you." She said respectively while bowing.

"Hello little one. Now we must go. The 3 Celestial Digimon want to see you." Sorcerymon said and lead them inside to a large room with Cherubimon, Seraphimon and Ophanimon inside waiting for their guests.

"Hello children. It has bean so long since we last saw each other." Ophanimon said.

"Yeah! So first of, please can we have our beast spirits back?" Takuya asked. Ophanimon nodded.

"Yes my friends. But there is something very important that I must tell you." She said and she gave them all their beast spirits.

"There is something you all must know." Everyone listened carefully to what she was about to say.

"There are more then 10 Legendary Warriors. There are 10 others but we only have one of their spirits. The one that we have is Lillymon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior of Nature and she has decided to be with you, young one." Ophanimon said and pointed to Louisa.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

**To Be Continued**

**(A.N: The song was "Keep holding on" by Avril Lavigne also, this is one of my favourite songs.)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Other Legendary Warriors

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 6: The Story of the Other Legendary Warriors**

**(Digital World: Forest Terminal, Seraphimon's Castle: 2003, April 24th, 11:17 am)**

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that there are 20 Legendary Warrior and that they all fought Lucemon at the same time?!" Takuya asked the 3 Celestial Digimon.

"We will explain everything to you all. But first-thing's-first, young one you are now a Legendary Warrior. Are you ready?" Cherubimon asked kindly.

"Please just call me Louisa, sir. But are you really giving me a spirit? Thanks but I can't have it. I'm not strong and brave and smart like the others. I'm just a loser that wasn't support to be here in the first place. I'd probably get my butt kicked by whoever wanted Lillymon and they'd take her. Trust me she'd be better of here with you." Louisa said while looking at the ground.

"That's not true Louisa. You're brave, smart, funny, strong, gentle and kind. There is no way in hell that you could not be able to protect Lillymon, cause 1: You're way too stubborn to let anything like that happen. 2: You are one of the strongest people I know physical and mentally. And 3: WHO EVER IS TELLING YOU THIS TRASH NEEDS TO SHUT UP CAUSE THEY'RE WRONG!" Takuya said firmly.

Louisa began to tear up, her brothers had never been this nice to her before and now she had her confidence back.

"You're right Takuya, thank you some much little bro." She said happily and nodded to Cherubimon and Lillymon's spirit went into Louisa's D-tector.

Seraphimon cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Now we will explain everything to you all, my friends. Long ago before the great battles between the beast types and human type Digimon, there were battles between all types. But then, 10 Digimon who had been kicked out of their clans because of what they digivolved into, joined forces and stopped the fighting between all types and for a while the digital world was safe.

Until the 7 Great Demon Lords began to destroy the digital world. That's was when the 10 Peace Making Warriors had to fight for the digital world again. They defeated the evil Digimon and sealed them away in seven different temples. But they were heavily damaged so they had no choice but to become Spirits. And with their leaders gone, the Digimon fell in to chaos and that's how the grate battles between the human and beast types began.

When Lucemon came back from his Digi-egg, he didn't have any memories of who he was before. But when he had his memories back that's when he started tormenting the peace loving Digimon and you know the rest of it. The Legendary Warriors battled and defeated Lucemon imprisoned him in the dark area, he took control of Cherubimon and then you all were called to the digital world." Seraphimon finish explaining what had happened.

"But where did Ogudomon come from?" Koichi asked.

"That is the one thing that we don't know." Ophanimon signed.

"Well, where are the other Legendary Warrior Spirits like Grumblemon?" J.P asked the mega level Digimon.

"Grumblemon's, Ranamon's, Arbormon's and Mercurymon's Spirits and Beast Spirits are lost in the digital world. Hidden from everyone. We have our solders looking for them but so far no luck. We can't find any of the Peace Making Warrior Spirits either." Cherubimon said unhappily.

"Don't worry! We'll find them or my name isn't Louisa Olivia Kanbara." Louisa said proudly. But unknowingly to them, they were being watched by the same eyes that were watching Louisa earlier.

"_So she thinks she can find them, dose she? What a joke!_" The owner of the eyes scoffed to himself as an evil grin went onto his face. He laughed evilly to himself and disappeared.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7: Lillymon: Warrior of Nature

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 7: Everyone Meet Lillymon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior of Nature!**

**(Digital World: Forest Terminal, Seraphimon's Castle: 2003, June 24th, 11:17am)**

Suddenly, the entire tree shook violently and everyone, except Louisa and Koji, fell on the flour. Louisa stumbled but was court by Koji and blushed a little.

"Thanks Koji." Louisa said greatfully.

Koji nodded.

Then the tremors stopped as a large purple moll with a drill on his nose appeared out from under the ground.

"Drimogemon. A champion level, data, beast type Digimon. He lives under ground and never comes up. His attack, Iron Drill Spin, is powerful enough to brake steep." Ophanimon's voice said through Louisa's D-tector.

"I'm here in the name of my master, Daemon, to retrieve the Legendary Spirit: Lillymon. So give it to me or suffer my wrath!" He threatened.

"No way!" Louisa yelled protectively.

"Then maybe I should just take it by force! IRON DRILL SPIN" His drill began to spin as he ran to Louisa. But Airdramon got in the way of the attack and de-digivolved into Hopmon, his it-training form, when he was hit.

"AIRDRAMON! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT MOLE BOY! COME GUYS! LETS GET HIM!" Louisa yelled while Ophanimon picked up Hopmon and healed him with her powers and the others nodded.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They all yelled in union as they were surrounded by data and when it disappeared they yelled the names of their new forms.

When the data around Louisa disappeared, a girl with cloths that looked like pink flour petals and hair that looked like a blooming pink flour, was revealed, she also had green boots with yellow flowers on them.

"Lillymon!" This new form of Louisa yelled. All the boys thought that she was cute, but only Lobomon blushed under his scarf.

**(A.N: I know, I know. It's not like Koji to blush, but I'll explain that now. Takuya can't because Louisa/Lillymon is his sister. Koichi can't because he noticed his brother likes her and anyway, Koichi's not interested. Tommy is just too young and J.P isn't interested either. Happy?)**

"TAKE THIS! FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon yelled as the petals on her hands turned into a cannon and shot out a sphere of green energy. It hit Drimogemon right on the head and his fractal code appeared, Lillymon scanned it.

Then Drimogemon said sorry and went.

Then Lillymon was surrounded by data and turned into a passed out Louisa.

A minuet later, Louisa woke up in Koji's arms while everyone else were starring down at her, to see if she was alright.

"Louisa are okay? You scared me half to death back when you passed out!" Takuya sort of yelled while helping Louisa into a sitting position.

"I'm fine Taky, just a bit tiered." She said calling her adoptive brother by his nickname.

"Those were awesome moves out there Louisa!" JP complimented on her fighting skills.

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Zoe said while Tommy and Koichi agreed with a nod.

"You were even better then me." Koji said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys but it was nothing, really." Louisa said modestly, blushing under the praise.

Then she tried to stand but fell back down, being court by Takuya this time. She thanked him and tried to stand on her own but stumbled again.

"Let me carry ya sis." Takuya bended a little so the blonde could get on, but she didn't.

"I'm fine Taky, really." She said with a smile but then Koji, went to her side and put one of her arms around his necks to help her walk.

"Koji! I'm fine!" Louisa told him.

"Not you're not. And I'm gonna help you whether you like it or not." Koji told her firmly.

"So were do we go now?" Tommy asked.

"How about breezy village?" Zoe suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Centarumon, you stay here just in case someone attacks." Louisa told the great horse Digimon, who nodded.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Breezy Village: 2003, April 24th, 5:00 pm)**

While on the train, Louisa sat next to Koji and after 15 minuets or so, she had accidentally fell asleep and was leaning on Koji's shoulder the rest of the way. But now that the ride was over, she turned pink when she was awake and had realised that she fallen asleep on Koji.

"I'm so sorry Koji, really I am." She kept saying with a blush on her face.

"It's okay Louisa. You were tiered that's all. So for the last time, it's okay." He said kindly, but had gotten annoyed by now.

"Hello Zoe, J.P, it's good to see you again and your friends of course." One of the tow Floramon giggled.

"Hi Floramon it's good to see you again, too. Could we please stay here for a while?" Zoe asked them.

"Of course, we'll give you and your friends the best houses we have empty for you!" The second Floramon said.

"Thanks Floramon." Everyone said in union.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Breezy Village, Tree house 8: 2003, April 24th, 5:30 pm)**

Louisa and Zoe walked into the tree house that the Floramon gave them, it was tree house 8. Everyone else, were already in their tree houses and everyone had to share a house in tows. Takuya and Tommy were in tree house 7. Koji and Koichi were in number 9. J.P and Hopmon in 15. Bokomon and Neemon were in tree house 16.

Each of the houses were large with tow beds, a draw in between, one large cumbered with tow doors and four draws for the spare bed covers. The rooms were painted white and the windows were really clean. It looked so beautiful and peaceful and Louisa wanted it to stay that way, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't for long.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 8: Innocence

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 8: Innocence**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Breezy Village, Tree House 8: 2003, April 26th, 6:00 am)**

Louisa yarned and rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She had quite a good sleep last night.

When she looked out her window, she saw that the sun was about to come up. She always wanted to watch the sunrise, so she got her camera, from one of her jeans pockets, and went out side to record it. She hadn't changed last night, so she was still in her old clothes. She saw the sun come up over the mountains and started to record, she loved mornings.

As the sunrise began, the Floramon and Mushroomon started to get to work. Some of them went to water the flowers while others went to make breakfast for everyone. Louisa was sitting just by the door as she watched and recorded the sunrise, then she began to hum and before she knew it, she was singinng.

"_Waking up I see that everything is okay._

_The first time in my life and now it so great._

_Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed._

_I think about, the little things that make life great._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling."_

Louisa hummed for 5 second and continued.

_"This innocence is brilliant._

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment, is perfect._

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_And I'll hold on, to it._

_Don't you, let it pass you by."_

Louisa hummed for 10 seconds before the lyrics started up again.

_"I found a place so safe, not a single tear._

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear._

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here._

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere._

_I wouldn't change a thing about it._

_This is the best feeling."_

She hummed for 5 seconds.

_"This innocence is brilliant._

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment is perfect._

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_And I'll hold on, to it._

_Don't you, let it pass you by."_

Then she picked up the pace a bit and turned up the volume.

_"It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming._

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry__._

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry!"_

Then she went back to normal, but the volume stayed the same.

_"This innocence is brilliant._

_Makes you wanna cry._

_This innocence is brilliant._

_Please don't go away._

_Cause I need you now._

_And I'll hold on to it._

_Don't you let it pass you by._

_This innocence is brilliant._

_I hope that it will stay._

_This moment, is perfect._

_Please don't go away._

_I need you now._

_And I'll hold on, to it._

_Don't you, let it pass you by._"

Louisa hummed for 30 seconds and was done.

"You're good." Koji said as he joined Louisa after she stopped.

"Whoa Koji! You gave me a heart attack there!" Louisa sort of yelled, a little startled to see him come from nowhere.

"Sorry." Koji said.

Louisa signed.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you coming and was surprised. That's all." She smiled at him and if Louisa had her eyes open, she'd see Koji blush a little as he smiled back at her.

"_Damn. She sure is cute when she smiles. Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?_" Koji thought.

The tow friends sat there for a little while.

Then when the sunrise was over and Louisa stopped recording, a Floramon with a note pad and pen came up to them.

"Hello, sorry if I'm interrupting. But I've come to take your order for breakfast." She said while bowing at the tow.

"It's okay your not interrupting. I'd like some pancakes with maple serape." Louisa said politely.

"I'll have some rice-balls." Koji said bluntly.

"Do you want anything to drink?" The Floramon asked as she rote down their orders.

"Yes please, I'd have some water." Louisa said as Floramon rote it down.

"Same here." Koji said.

"So let me check, you tow want, one stack of pancakes with maple serape, some plain rice balls and one glass of water each?" Floramon asked checking their orders.

"In the words of Taky: Bingo baby!" Louisa said and gave the Floramon a thumb up.

"Okay those pancakes and water will be ready at the Food Hut in a little while." The Floramon said and skipped away.

"Man those Floramon sure are awesome, huh?" Louisa said and leaned on her tree house, which was right behind her.

"They're pretty cool." Koji complimented.

"Let's wake the others up while we wait for our breakfast. So they can make their orders when Floramon get's back to tell us when ours are ready." Louisa suggested. Koji nodded and Louisa went back inside her tree house to wake Zoe.

"Hey wake up or you'll miss breakfast." Louisa as she shook the warrior of wind until she was awake.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Breezy Village, Food Hut: 2003, April 26th, 7:30 am)**

"My tummy, feels like a melon." Takuya said happily as he rubbed his tummy, everyone else had already finished their breakfast.

First Louisa and Koji then the others ordered and 30 minutes later their breakfast was there. First to finish out of them was Hopmon, who digivolved into Monodramon, his rookie form, thanks to the food. Then Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon, next was JP, after him Koichi, then Zoe and finally Takuya.

"Thanks Floramon, you too Mushroomon." Louisa thanked them as they were taking away their plates.

"Your welcome and thanks. It sure is nice to be thanked once in a while." The Mushroomon that was holding Louisa's plate said.

"No problem." She said and smiled at him warmly.

Then a Mushroomon with a bared came up to the group.

"Hello young ones, I'm the Mushroomon elder of the village and I must speak with you in private." He said. The team nodded and followed him to a hut on the far side of the village.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Breezy Village, Elder's Hut: 2003, April 26th, 7:40 am)**

Everyone was sat in chairs around a table. Takuya was next to Louisa, she was next to Koji, he was next to Koichi, Koichi was sitting next to Tommy, he was next to JP, he was facing Bokomon, Monodramon and Neemon (they were shearing a chair), they were next to Zoe and she was next to Takuya. There was one empty chair next to JP and one empty chair next to Bokomon, Monodramon and Neemon. In between the empty chairs sat Elder.

"Young ones, I am honoured to meet you all. But I must ask you something very important." He said.

"Go on, we don't bite." Zoe said kindly to him.

"I would like you to leave." Elder told them.

"What!? Why!?" Takuya asked quite surprised.

"Well that's a big 'Duh'. He wants us to leave cause as long as we are here, there's a chance that the enemy could attack and that makes this place a target." Louisa explained to him.

"Exactly." Elder told them, then he looked sadly at the ground. Louisa got up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his back to try and comfort him.

"It's okay, we understand, we'll leave in 15 minutes, so we can pack up. And make sure you spread the word of our return for us!" She said and smiled at him. He thanked her and the others and they all went to pack away their stuff, so they could set off, for more adventures in the digital world.

**To Be Continued**

**(A.N: The song is "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne and personally, this is my favourite chapter so far)**


	10. Chapter 9: The 1st Crush and A Suprise

**Digimon Frontier 2: Return of the Children**

**Chapter 9: The First Crush and a Surprise**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, TV Forest: 2003, April 26th, 7:00 pm)**

The guys had been walking for hours, everyone was really tiered, J.P wouldn't stop complaining and that was getting Louisa REALLY annoyed.

"J.P, would you do me a favour and shut up before I knock you out!?" Louisa sorta yelled finally letting her anger show.

"Maybe we should take a brake. It'll do all of us some good." Koichi suggested.

Everyone nodded and found a clearing just perfect for rest. Louisa and Koji worked together to get the fire going while everyone had a rest. Louisa knew that everyone was tiered and hungry so she went to get some meat apples while everyone else rested. Koji offered to help but Louisa said that she'll be okay and that he needs to rest more then she did, even though she was just about ready to pass out and secretly wanted his company. She found a tree full of meat apples and packed some in her backpack so they'd have something to eat later on their adventure.

"_Man it sure is nice to be alone like this. To bad that Koji isn't here. Wait what am I thinking? He needs to rest with the others, but I still wish he was here. Why am I- wait I know, I've got a crush on him. Great job Louisa, now your heart is gonna break all over again, cause he would NEVER like a loser like you. I'll end up alone all over again. And to make matters worse, we're in the middle of war._" Louisa thought to herself, but she was fare from alone. Koji had followed her just to make sure she was alright.

"_Why am I so protective of her? __I've only known her for a week or so but it feels like forever. And why do I feel so different around her? It's strange._" Koji thought to himself, then it hit him.

"_Oh perfect I've like her, but at least Takuya doesn't know. He'd probably try to kill me._" He said to himself as he watched his first ever crush gather more meat apples and looked VERY pretty in the sunset light, in his opinion.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, TV Forest: 2003, April 26th, 10:00 pm)**

Everyone except Louisa and Koji were asleep. The guys decided to take turns in keeping watch first Louisa, cause she nagged Takuya into it, then Zoe, after Koichi, later J.P and finally Takuya.

But Louisa had other plans, she wasn't going to wake up Zoe or anyone else for that matter when it was their turn because they needed their rest and Louisa was confident that she'd be able to stay awake the whole night and keep watch. She knew Koji was up, so she just kept her eyes on the fire.

"Why are you doing this, it should've been Zoe's turn an hour ago?" Koji asked.

"Cause she needs to rest more then I do and so do you." Louisa told him.

"Well tough luck Louisa. I know that you're just about ready to pass out so I'm staying up with you. Who knows what could attack you if you're asleep. I can't let someone I care about get hurt!" He told her. A slight blush appeared on both of their faces when they realised what Koji said.

"You really care for me? I always thought I was a loser who nobody should give a damn for." Louisa said to Koji, truthfully. He looked sympathetically at her, then got up and sat next to her and held her hand.

"Well your wrong Louisa. You're really smart, brave, kind and lots of other cool stuff like that." He said to Louisa and they both went a deep pink colour. True, Koji hadn't know her that long, but he had definitely learned a few things about her.

"Thanks Koji, you're really cool to." Louisa said and gave him a smile.

Then they heard clapping coming from behind them, they looked to see everyone was clapping.

"Smooth moves Koji." Zoe complimented.

"You were listening to the conversation since when?" Louisa asked them with red checks.

"Since 'I can't let someone I care about get hurt'. You are such a softy bro." Koichi said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Koji said with a blush.

"I am so sorry that I woke you up guys." Louisa apologised.

"It's okay sis." Takuya said.

"I'm ready to keep watch so, you guys get some sleep." Zoe said while smiling at her friends.

"I'll do it with ya. Can't leave one person by them self can we." Takuya said with a slight blush.

"AWWW! You got a crush on her." Louisa teased him.

"Oh shut it will ya! Cause I don't okay." Takuya said as he and Zoe blushed really badly.

"How come you're going all red, buddy?" Louisa teased while pointing at Takuya.

Louisa was gonna carry on, but then they could hear footsteps a few feet away and they were getting closer.

Then a girl with brown hair, green eyes and light skin appeared. She was wearing a light blue long sleeved T-shirt, with yellow stripes and a yellow heart in the middle, blue denim jeans, light blue and yellow trainers. She was carrying a little girl on her back with pink hair and closed eyes.

She was wearing a light green short sleeved T-shirt, pink short jeans, white and light green trainers. The older girl was also carrying tow Digimon, one looked like an imp and the other a baby fox. They were all covered in browses and scratches and only the bigger girl was awake, but it was clear that she was tiered.

Then she spoke, in a whisper tone.

"Please, help."

Then she fainted, but J.P court her and the imp, while Tommy court the little girl and baby fox.

"Don't worry, we will." J.P told them.

**To Be Continued**


	11. 2nd Character (MJ)

My 2nd Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: May-Jamie "M.J" Smith.

Age: 13.

Date of Birth: 15th July 1991.

Looks: Light brown long hair, grass green eyes, pail skin and fit.

Wears: Light blue long sleeved T-shirt with yellow stripes on the sleeves and a yellow heart in the middle of the T-shirt, denim jeans, white socks, light blue and yellow trainers.

Spirits: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion). Kindness.

Digivice: Rectangle bottom, square screen, gold and purple D-tector.

Partner: Yaamon (In-Training), Impmon (Rookie), Icedevimon (Champion, not evil), Skullsatamon (Ultimate), Beelzemon (Mega, from Fusion/Xros Wars).

Personality: Shy, kind, smart, quite, caring, a little girly, sincere, funny and naive.

Likes: Reading, spending time with her mom and friends, clothes shopping, silence, having the courage to talk to people, Gnomeo and Juliet (Movie), gold,violet, blue, dogs, Tokyo Mew Mew (TV show), digimon, computers, being called "M.J", apples and to work hard.

Hates: When bad things happen and she can't stop them, people being hurt, bad language.

Crush: Instantly, J.P Shibayama. (A.N: Every character has a crush and I couldn't leave J.P out)

Known Relatives: Susana (Mother) (A.N: She didn't know either of her grandparents coz both her parents were orphans that were never adopted and her father died fighting in Afghanistan before she was born, so she never knew him and she's an only child. Very sad I know).

Fears: Her mom will die.

Dreams: To live with enough money to keep her mom happy and healthy.

Hobbies: Reading, studying, going online to watch Tokyo Mew Mew, looking after her mom, helping her friends with homework and school projects, singing in the streets with a guitar to earn money, protecting animals with a club she made in school.

Bio: When she was 4, M.J moved to Japan from England, because her mom lost her job and wanted to go back to her old home (A.N: Her mom was Japanese and her dad was English.) in Japan.

1 year later her mom got sick and had to spend most of her time in the hospital, because it was a very rare and deadly illness.

When she was 6, M.J went to school and was good at everything and became quite popular quite quickly.

2 years later her mom could finally come home, but would need lots of looking after and without a job it was very hard to keep the tow fed properly. So that's when M.J decided to sing in the streets with her dad's old guitar and could keep them live with the money she earned. She learned when she was little so she already knew how to play, thanks to her mom.

When she was 9, that's when she made the A.P.C/Animal Protection Club and worked with animal lovers all over the school to help the animals all over the world and with all their hard work, they've managed to save 55 pandas, 15 snacks, 18 crocodiles, 42 tigers and 91 other animals in 1 year. So all in all, they've saved the lives of 221 animals in a year. On the 1st anniversary of her clue, M.J and her club members got a promotion for breaking the record for the most animals saved in a year. Now there's a website for the club and every school in Japan and some outside of Japan has something to do with it. There's over a 100 members and Susana couldn't be more proud of her daughter.

When M.J was 11, she started going to Junior High school and was a little shy now and didn't want anyone to be jealous of her, so she hid herself at breaks and lunch so she didn't become as popular as she was in her primary school.

One night when she was 12, she was out and was attacked by some punks, but that's when Impmon saved her and became her partner, they were inseparable after that.

On the day the others were called to the Digi-World again, she also got a call that told her that if she got on a train at Shibuya's subway system she'd see Impmon's home. She knew he mist it so she got on a Trailmon (Angler) and was at the forest terminal with a small girl called Sammy and her partner, Viximon. They travelled together, found their spirits and became good friends, but were captured by Lucemon's minions. But were able to just barley escape alive.

Moto: Life is a gift, so don't waist it.


	12. 3rd Character (Sammy)

My 3rd Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: Sammy Ichijouji Takaishi.

Age: 9 (A.N: Same as Tommy).

Date of Birth: December 14th 1994

Looks: Naturally pink short strait hair, left eye is red, right is light green, light skin and fit.

Wears: Light green short sleeved T-shirt, pink jeans, white socks, pink short scarf around her neck, a light green hear clip, white and light green trainers.

Spirits: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), Goldleopardmon (Fusion, it looks like Leopardmon from Digimon Data Squad, but its armour is gold instead of black). Happiness.

Digivice: Rectangle bottom, square screen, pink and green D-tector.

Partner: Viximon (In-Training), SilverRenamon (Rookie), SilverKyubimon (Champion), SilverTaomon (Ultimate), SilverSakuyamon (Mega).

Personality: Out going, exited all the time, optimistic, naive, adventurous, caring, smart, happy at all times, social, childish and loyal.

Likes: Petting Viximon, hearing her pear, being with her friends and family, sweets, green,violet, pink, My Little Pony (TV show), hearing stories from her mother and sisters, playing catch with her brothers and father, learning to nit with her grandmothers, learning to read with her grandfathers and watching movies with them all, she doesn't care about what their watching as long as they watch it together.

Hates: Being alone, evil or dark things (A.N: But she DOESN'T hate Koichi) and bullies.

Crush: Instantly, Tommy Himi.

Known Relatives: Jen, Jean (Parents), Ken, Yolei (Grandparents on Jen's side), T.K, Kari (Grandparents on Jean's side), Susan, Jenny, Yoshi (Older sisters in age order), Sammiewell, Jack, Yutaka (Older brothers in age order), James, Sam (Uncles on Jen's side in age order), Shain, Youriko (Uncle and ante on Jean's side) and Shun (Cousin on Jean's side).

Fears: Someone in her family will leave and never come back or die while she still needs them.

Dreams: To beat Sammiewell in cards games (He's a champion), Jack in video games (Who's the best in school), Yutaka in football (He's the most talented person she's ever seen), to be as pretty as Susan (She's a super model), as smart as Jenny (Who's a scientist) and as fearless as Yoshi (Who isn't afraid of anything, except things that can kill you of course).

Hobbies: Practising card games, video games, football, using make up, using computers, doing things that are scary (So she's practising being fearless), making friends and having fun with them. Sometimes on weekends she has parties with ALL her friends and family.

Bio: When she was 4, she was always smiling and happy. She didn't know how to cry, because her life was perfect just the way it was and she didn't want anything in it to change.

When she was 5, she got her Digimon partner, Viximon and D-3. They would always play when everyone else was busy and didn't have time to.

1 year later, she went to school and wasn't one of those popular girls, but she did have all the friends she needed right then and there.

When she was 7, she met her first bully (At first she didn't know he was a bully) and wanted to be friends with him but he said "Get lost loser, I don't wanna be friends with a pip squeak!" and she cried for the first time in her life. From then on, she promised that she would protect all people who were being bullied and stop every bully she ever met.

When the others got the call to the digital world, she got a message on her D-3, got on a Trailmon (Angler) and met M.J and Impmon. While on the ride, her D-3 changed into a D-tector. They travelled around the Digi-World together, got their spirits, were captured by Lucemon's minions and escaped.

Moto: Life is good, but fun is GREAT!


	13. Chapter 10: Meeting our guests

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 10: Meet M.J, Impmon, Sammy and Viximon**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, TV Forest: 2003, April 27th, 9:53 am)**

Monodramon yarned as he stretched in his spot near Louisa. After their visitors passed out, they asked Monodramon to keep watch last night and he did. 2 hours before dawn, the little guy got a break thanks to Koichi and he was awake by the fire, which was dead since midnight, so it had gotten a little chilly last night.

Takuya tried to keep Zoe warm. J.P did his best for the brown haired girl and the imp Digimon, who was called Impmon. Tommy had done the same for the fox, who was called Viximon and the pink haired girl. Louisa had been cold last night and Koji did offer her his jacket, but she said she was fine. After an hour Louisa was asleep but was shivering so Koji had used his own body to keep her warm that night.

Right now, Louisa was on Koji's right side, but her head was resting on his left shoulder and his arm was supporting her back.

Koji yarned.

"Good morning." He said the no one in particular.

Then Louisa started to wake up.

"Morning Koji." She said, half asleep. When she realized she was in his arms, she was wide awake and blushing deep red hopping no one noticed, but Koji did.

"Are you okay? You look like you've got a fever." He asked concerned for her health, when he touched her forehead, she went even redder.

"YES I'M FINE!" She exclaimed jumping back from him.

"What did I do?" Koji asked.

"NOTHING! I'M JUST WARM!" She yelled.

"HEY! Will ya keep it down? We're trying to get some sleep over here!" Takuya yelled.

"Sorry Taky, sorry Koji." Louisa said as her blush died down until it was gone. 1 or 2 minuets later everyone was awake except the new comers.

Then after 5 minuets they began to wake up as well.

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked them.

"I'm Louisa, this is Monodramon my partner, but you can call him Mono. That's the keeper of the book, Bokomon and his best friend Neemon, that's our fearless leader Takuya, his crush Zoe, the twins of yin and yang, Koji and Koichi, the youngest in the team Tommy and the oldest J.P." Louisa introduced her and the others.

"For the last time Louisa, I DON'T have a crush on Zoe!" Takuya yelled angrily at his sister.

"Right! What I meant to say was: girl he's in love with." Louisa said teasing him even more.

"Just shut it will ya!" Takuya yelled really ticked off by his sis.

"Not 'til you admit it Takuya!" She said with a grin.

"Anyway, who are you two" Koji asked their new friends. The brown haired girl slapped her face.

"How stupid of me to forget to introduce myself. I'm May-Jewels Smith, but please call me M.J, everyone dose. This is my partner Impmon. Over there is Sammy Ichijouji Takashi and her partner Viximon." M.J said.

"Hi there!" Viximon exclaimed in Sammy's arms.

"Nice to meet ya." Impmon said.

"Hello!" Sammy smiled.

"Here let me help ya up." J.P said extending his hand to M.J, who blushed a little.

"_WOW! He's REALLY cute, I think I like him._" M.J yelled in her head as she took his hand.

"Thanks!" She said with a big smile on her.

"No problem!" J.P said with a thumb up.

"Here." Tommy gave his hand to Sammy, who took it with a blush on her face.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Your welcome." Tommy said with a smile.

"So what happened to you guys last night? It looked like you got your butts kicked really hard." Louisa asked them.

"Let me think. First, we escaped from Lucemon's castle, next we were being chased by his troops, then we kicked their butts all the way back to the Dark Area. Strait after that, everyone but me passed out after dedigivolving and I was carrying everyone on my back. A little while later, I saw a fire and heard clapping and found you guys and then I think I feel or something I honestly don't remember that part." M.J told them.

"You were captured by** him**!?" Louisa exclaimed.

"That's what she said. When we were captured, we saw lots and lots of Digimon that were asking us for help, but we couldn't save them. It was really scary, but I promised them I'd come back to help them." Sammy said with a determined look on her face at the last part.

"Then we got our selves our first mission. We'll call it: Operation: Free the Digimon 1." Louisa yelled excitedly. Everyone agreed and began their long walk to the Village of Beginnings, where there's a portal that could take them to the Dark Area. But they weren't going alone, they were being watched by the blood red eyes again.

"_So new spirit warriors are there to protect her, then I must act quickly if I am to achieve my goal._" He said and disappeared.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, Throne Room: 2013, April 27th, 10:00 am)**

Lucemon watched as his former prisoners walk with the other Digidestind to the Village of Beginnings on a large screen attached to a wall.

"So they think they can defeat me. Ha! I highly doubt that." He said as he walked out of the room with an evil grin on his face as he thought of ways to kill them and have fun while doing it.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 11: Koji Loses Control

**Digimon Frontier 2: Return of the Children**

**Chapter 11: Koji Loses Control**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Edge Of The TV Forest: 2003, April 28****th****, 1:00 am)**

It was night at the edge of the TV Forest. The team had decided to visit the Gotsumon village at dawn and then continue their long journey to the Village of Beginnings. This time they decided to go to sleep all together to make sure that nobody was taking someone else's turn, like Louisa had tried to do the night before.

Everyone was asleep, even Koji and Louisa. Even though everything looked safe, it was very far from it. The blood red eyes from before were watching the sleeping warriors with interest, but one in particular had court his eye.

"_Louisa seems to treasure that one more then the other ones. So if I hurt him, she'll feel it twice as bad and that'll make her weak and easy to capture._" He thought to himself.

Then he formed a dark orb in his hand and throw it at Koji's D-tector and it went right throw the screen and there was a flash and then, it was as if nothing had happened. But something had happened and it wasn't a good something at all.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Edge Of The TV Forest: 2003, April 28****th****, 6:00 am)**

The sun began to rise over the eastern mountains as everybody woke up to head for the Gotsumon village.

"So where's the village Koji?" M.J asked him.

He pointed and began to walk in that direction, while everyone else followed him throw the tall grass. Once they got throw the grass, they saw a large mountain with window shaped holes in it and Gotsumon playing with each other just in front of the mountain.

Then as the guys walked closer to the village, a Gotsumon with a magnifying glass hanging around his neck ran to them with tears in his eyes.

"Koji, man I thought I'd never see you again." Gotsumon said happily as he hugged Koji.

"Yeah I missed you to pall, but do you mind." Koji said a little annoyed by his friend's action.

"Oh right, sorry." Gotsumon apologised.

"It's fine. Gotsumon re-meet Takuya, Tommy, J.P, Zoe, Koichi and meet my new friends Louisa, M.J and Sammy." Koji introduced his friends.

Then suddenly, they were attacked by an army of Golemon.

"Golemon. A rock, virus type humanoid Digimon. His special attack is Solar Bloom." Sammy's D-tector told them.

"OH MAN! Why do the bad guys always attack at the worse possible moment!?" Louisa yelled angrily. She was very annoyed by the situation they had found them selves in after that wonderful reunion.

"Fight now, complain later Louisa!" M.J said pulling out her D-tector. They all nodded and digivolved to their human spirit forms.

Where Sammy had once stood there was now a fairy Digimon who looked like Tinker bell from the Peter Pan movies. This is Tinkermon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior of Happiness.

And where M.J used to be, was a female angle with blond hair, a very revealing out-fit and a helmet was there now, this is Angewomon: Legendary Peace Making Warrior Of Kindness.

The Gotsumon panicked and ran inside the mountain to hide and stay clear of the battle.

Then Monodramon digivolved into Airdramon, Viximon digivolved into SilverRenamon and Impmon digivolved into Icedevimon to help their partners kick the Golemon's butts. But even with help, the guys were losing badly.

Then Lobomon slide evolved into Kendogarurumon and then the Golemon left and everyone dedigivolved, except Silverrenamon and Kendogarurumon.

"Um, Koji the Golemon are gone now, you can dedigivolve. It's safe." Louisa told him, but then he growled, turned around and attacked her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You just attacked my sister for no good reason!" Takuya yelled angrily at Kendogarurumon, but then he roared in agony and started bumping into things.

"HO NO! Koji can't control his beast spirit! AGAIN!" Bokomon yelled, making everyone's faces turn white with fear.

"_I gotta help him, but what can I do?_" Louisa thought to herself.

Then she had an idea. Louisa ran pass her friends and jumped onto Kendogarurumon's back.

"Louisa are you nuts!?" Takuya yelled in out-rage.

"Koji, you gotta fight it! This isn't you. It's some kind of evil, please Koji fight it!" Louisa yelling and he stopped and turned back into Koji, but Louisa got of him just before he dedigivolved. Koji was standing up and covered in burses, scratches and scars.

Then his D-tector shot out a dark orb and it dissolved.

"Koji." Louisa said sadly, before giving him a hug, which he returned.

Then when the others were only tow feet away from them, Louisa started to glow and Koji's wounds healed. After they were all healed, Louisa stopped glowing and they let go of each other and then she fainted, but Koji stopped her from hitting the ground by caching her in his arms. He was now on his knees with Louisa's limp body in his arms.

Everyone had been scared by what had just happened, but Koji was **terrified** by what he had done.

"Louisa… LOUISA!" Koji yelled with tears running down his face.

But not everyone was scared or terrified by what had happened, the only person who was pleased, was the owner of the blood red eyes, who had planed it all.

"_Perfect, this went better then I had hope. All I have to do now is wait and then I'll get her when their guard is down._" He thought to himself, then laughed evilly and disappeared into thin air.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 12: The Message in My Dream

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 12: The Message in My Dream**

**(Real World: Tokyo Beach, Tokyo, Japan: 2009, June 24****th****, 6:00 pm)**

An orange sun shone brightly over Tokyo Beach. The summer holidays had started and children were making the most of the sun and their newly found freedom. Some of them were making sand castles, while others were playing in or near the sea. They were screaming, laughing and just having fun. But tow people were down by the sea and having fun, but they weren't screaming and laughing. They were just sitting on the sand enjoying the sunset and each other's company.

One of them was a girl with blonde hair and wearing a red and pink, one peace swim suet. She was leaning on the other figure, looking at 'em with eyes full of love and happiness. The other figure, a boy with long raven hair, who was wearing dark blue swimming trunks with yellow stripes at the sides of the legs. He had his arm around the girl and looking down into her eyes that were full of love and happiness.

It was Louisa and Koji who were 18-years-old now. They leaned in and shared a long and compassionate kiss.

When they parted for air, Louisa looked at Koji.

"I love you, Koji." Louisa said happily.

"I love you too, Louisa." Koji said while smiling at her.

The tow former friends smiled and then looked out to the ocean. Louisa and Koji wanted this moment to last forever, but they knew that it wouldn't. So they were gonna enjoy it no matter what happened next, as long as they had each other, everything was perfect just the way it was.

**(A Mysterious Dimension: The Heart Of It: 2003, April 28****th****, 11:58 pm)**

Louisa's eyes shot open as the dream ended.

"_Was that really just a dream or some sort of vision? Well, whether it was a vision or an ordinary dream, it's the best one I ever had. Wait, what the hell Louisa!? You can't be think such thoughts right now! We're in the middle of war you dum-ass!_" She thought to herself as she got up to get a better look around.

Then the figure from before appeared.

"So we meet again, my child." The figure said.

"It seems we do. Now this time answer my questions. Who are you?" Louisa asked.

"You already know me by a name, but you may call me Yami." The figure said.

"Okay Yami, now can you tell me what this place is?" Louisa asked.

"Of course. This is the world of your mind, all creatures whether they're Digimon or humans have a world were everything is their way, because it's their mind and they control it, but they don't usually enter it." Shadow explained.

"How come I'm in it?" Louisa asked.

"I helped you get here. But we can't waist any-more time talking, I have important news. The warrior of light didn't lose control of his beast spirit, someone else did that. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't any of the 7 Great Demon Lords. It was someone much more dangerous then them." Shadow told Louisa.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Gotsumon Village, Guest's Room: 2003, April 28****th****, 12:00 am)**

Louisa shot up from the bed she was in. She looked around trying to find the others. At first she thought she was alone, until she saw Koji sitting on a cheer by the window. Louisa thought he was asleep, but he wasn't.

"I'm sorry Louisa. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled sadly, thinking she was still asleep.

"It's okay Koji. It wasn't your fault." Louisa told him, then he turned around, ran over to the bed and gave Louisa a hug, with tears in his eyes.

"Thank God you're awake! I was so worried about you!" Koji said worriedly.

"It's okay Koji it wasn't your fault. Everything's 'A' okay, you did nothing wrong, so it's 'A' okay, trust me. It's 'A' okay now that your back to normal and no one got hurt." Louisa said while hugging him back.

"What's that mean?" Koji asked referring to the "It's 'A' okay" thing.

"It means: It's All okay now, so don't worry. It's my motto." Louisa told him.

Koji smiled, knowing that his very first crush was okay and so did Louisa.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Dark Woods: 2003, April 28****th****, 12:03 am)**

Meanwhile in the Dark Area, in a black mansion in the Dark Woods, the owner of the blood red eyes watched Louisa and Koji on a black crystal ball, he was standing in the shadows. The sight was making his skin crawl.

"What a disgusting sight. But I do believe I have found her weakest point. Now all I have to do is wait until they're out of Gotsumon village and then I'll get her." He said and laughed evilly and it echoed all around the Dark Woods.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 13: The Owner of the Eyes

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 13: The Owner of the Blood Red Eyes Reviled**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Gotsumon Village: 2003, April 29****th****, 8:00 am)**

The gang were on their way once again. Louisa had spent tow days in bed and was fired up and ready to walk. They all said their thanks, farewells and left for the Village of Beginnings with enough food and water for 3 weeks thanks to the Gotsumon. They all were carrying a backpack with their share of food and water in it, even the digimon.

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Grand Forest: 2003, April 29****th****, 12:00 am)**

It was midnight and everybody was asleep. They were really tiered from their long walk and had stopped to rest just 1 hour ago, but they were all out cold in 5-10 minuets.

Zoe was next to Takuya, she wasn't leaning on him, but they were really close to each other. Koji was with Louisa, he was on his right side while Louisa was on her left. M.J was holding J.P's hand and they both were smiling for some unknown reason. Tommy and Sammy were next to each other, it looked like they were trying to keep warm and Koichi was just sitting leaning on the tree that was behind him. Everyone was having a dream that night.

Takuya was dreaming about him and Zoe going on a date.

Zoe was dreaming about the Digidestind having a reunion with the whole gang and some other people that she didn't recognise.

Koji was having a memory dream, he was remembering everything to do with Louisa, from just before they fell asleep, to the day they met.

Louisa was also having a memory dream, but it wasn't a happy one like Koji's, she was remembering her real father, all the horrible things he did to her, all the horrible things he said to her, every little bad thing about him.

M.J was dreaming about her and J.P eating some ice cream at Tokyo Beach.

J.P was having a memory dream, he was remembering M.J and realised that he **liked** her.

Tommy was having a dream about him, Sammy and the others playing football with some other kids he didn't recognise, but didn't care he was having too much fun to care.

Sammy was having a similar dream, but she was playing with her brothers and sisters.

And Koichi was dreaming about a girl and a boy. The girl looked just like Louisa, so he thought it was her, but he was wrong. The boy and 'other Louisa' were surrounded by corrupted darkness, Koichi thought he had to help them and he was right, but before he could, he woke up.

"_It was just a dream Koichi, calm down._" He said to himself and tried to go back to sleep, but then they were all attacked and were awake.

"Hand over the Warrior of Nature!" A cloaked figure with blood red eyes demanded.

"Oh yeah, or else what!?" Takuya and Koji yelled angrily while standing protectively in front of Louisa.

"Or else you will suffer the wrath of me, Myotismon!" Said the figure as he took of his cloak to reveal a human like Digimon with a vampire design.

Everyone gasped in horror at their new enemy.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 14: ALRIGHT! I'll go with you!

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 14: ALRIGHT! I'll Go With You, But Please Stop Hurting My Friends, Myotismon**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Grand Forest: 2003, April 29****th****, 12:05 am)**

It was a stand off between the Digidestind and Myotismon, nobody moved.

"Myotismon, ultimate level virus, ghost type Digimon. He has many attacks but his main ones are, Crimson Lighting, Grisly Wing and Nightmare Claw. Trust me, this is a creature that you should never cross paths with." M.J's D-tector told them.

"What do you want from Louisa?" Sammy asked the vampire.

"It's quite simple. I want the Legendary Spirit so I can take over this miserable world and the other one. So I'll ask again nicely, hand over the Warrior of Nature!" Myotismon demanded.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT MY SISTER'S SPIRIT IS GOING WITH YOU!" Takuya yelled.

"That's right. Come on guys let's show 'em the power of the Legendary Warriors!" Louisa yelled encouragingly.

They all nodded, grabbed their D-tectors, then yelled "EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" and evolved into the Legendary Warriors' human forms, while all the Digimon, except SilverRenamon, Bokomon and Neemon, digivolved to their champion forms. Myotismon didn't seam faced by this at all.

"It seams that you haven't taken my warning. Very well then, GRIZLY WING!" Myotismon yelled as many bats flue out from his cape and attacked successfully, damaging everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HOW CAN HE BE SO STRONG!? HE'S JUST AN ULTIMATE, THIS SHOULD BE A BREEZE!" Lillymon yelled.

"That is none of your concern, Lillymon. NIGHTMARE CLAW!" Myotismon yelled as he attacked Lillymon, who screamed when she realised she couldn't move to get out of the way.

"LOUISA!" Everyone yelled, she closed her eyes to embrace for impact, but opened them when she realised she wasn't hurt. And saw Lobomon protecting her with his own body.

"LOBOMON, NO!" Lillymon screamed as he turned into an unconscious and badly bruised Koji.

"KOJI! KOJI, NO! KOJI!" Lillymon kept yelling as tears ran down her face.

"Humph. How pathetic. If only you had listened to me and this whole incident could have bin avoided." Myotismon said smugly as a red whip of energy formed in his right hand.

"Now we shall end this. CRIMSON LIGHTING!" He raised the whip and at the last moment, Angewomon grabbed Lillymon and Koji, flue out of the way and saved their lives.

"Are you alright?" Angewomon asked them.

"I'm okay, but Koji isn't thanks to me." Lillymon said depressingly.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine, I promise." The Warrior of Kindness told the Warrior of Nature.

"Thank you, Angewomon." Lillymon thanked her friend.

"No problem." Angewomon said.

"Now I've got you! GRIZLY WING!" Myotismon yelled as this bats attacked them, but this time Angewomon was able to get away unharmed.

"_Hum... She's faster then I thought. But I know how to clip her wings._" Myotismon thought.

"TIME LIMIT!" He yelled and everybody stopped moving, they could still move their heads, talk and breathe, but they couldn't do anything else.

"What's going on, I can't move anything?" Kazemon asked with a voice full of fear.

"Time limit is an attack that stops my opponents' every attack and movement. But it also enables me to do this." Myotismon chuckled as he raised his hand up and then smashed it hard on the ground and everyone, but Lillymon, was thrown to the ground.

"Now Lillymon I will give you a choice. Either come with me willingly and I won't kill your friends or I'll kill your friends. So what will you choose?" Myotismon said taunting the helpless warrior.

"LOUISA! NO DON'T GO WITH HIM! PLEASE DON'T! I'D RATHER DIE THEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE WITH HIM!" Agunimon yelled.

"That can be arranged, Agunimon." Myotismon said smugly and increased the attacks power on Agunimon turning him into Takuya, who was screaming in agony. Myotismon laughed and laughed while the other was all yelling for Takuya to hold on.

"_No. Not again, not again._" Lillymon thought.

"ALRIGHT! I'll go with you, but please stop hurting my friends, Myotismon!" She finally yelled with tears running down her face as she turned back into Louisa.

"There you see. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" The vampire said smugly.

"No Louisa!" Everyone, except Koji who was still unconscious, yelled.

"I'm sorry guys. But I couldn't let another person die cause of me." Louisa said sadly. She walked over to Myotismon, he throw his cape over her and they disappeared.

"What now?" Sammy asked after everyone dedigivolved.

"We rescue her that's what we're gonna do." Takuya said encouragingly. Everyone nodded and promised to go looking for her after Koji was awake.

"Huh? Guys look! Louisa's D-tector! She left it behind!" Sammy informed them and sure enough, the red and pink D-tector was there in her hand.

"_Louisa you saved Lillymon and sacrificed yourself for us. You are so brave._" Mono thought.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 15: The Dreams and Prisoners

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 15: The Dreams and Prisoners**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Grand Forest: 2003, April 30****th****, 10:00 am)**

It had been about 20 hours since Myotismon attacked and Louisa sacrificed herself. Koji still wasn't awake and everyone was starting to worry.

"How long has Koji been sleeping?" Sammy asked.

"About 20 hours." M.J said.

"When will he wake up?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know. Let's hope it's soon." M.J said truthfully.

"So, dose anyone want to change the subject?" Zoe asked her friends. No one got any sleep after Myotismon's attack last night, so everyone, except Koji, was awake.

"That depends on what you were think of talking about." Takuya said coldly.

"_This is bad. Koji is unconscious, Louisa's gone, Takuya is in a mood and everyone else is depressed. I gotta do something to fix this._" Sammy thought to herself, then she snapped her fingers.

"Who wants to know what I dreamed about last night?" She asked trying to cheer them up.

"Well what did you dream about last night?" Tommy asked.

"I dreamed that I was at my home playing football with my brothers and sisters!" She told him.

"How many do you have?" He asked.

"Well let me see. I've got Susan, she's the oldest and a super model. Then there's Sammiewell, he's the 2nd oldest and the best at card games. Then it's Jenny, she's a scientist and the 3rd oldest. After her it's Jack, he's the 4th oldest and the best at video games. Next is the fearless 5th oldest Yoshi. And finally Yutaka the 6th oldest and the best football player ever." Sammy said giving a description of her siblings.

"I have a brother named Yutaka too. He's in collage so I don't get to see him that much." Tommy told her.

"WOW! So what did you dream about Tommy?" She asked.

"I was playing football with all of you guys at a reunion with some other kids." Tommy told them.

"I had a dream about a Digidestind reunion too. But we weren't playing, we were having a pick nick." Zoe said to them.

"What about you Takuya?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh me, well.. Err." He trailed of.

"OH SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Sammy insisted.

"Fine but no teasing okay? I was on a date." Takuya finally told them as he looked at Zoe hopping no one notice, but M.J did.

"Let me guess, with Zoe." She said smugly, making the two go red.

"Come on there's no use in hiding it. You like each other and I'd never make fun of that." She told them.

"Fine I like her/him." Takuya and Zoe FINALLY admitted together and went as red as roses.

"MAN LOUISA WOULD PAY TO SEE THAT!" Koichi yelled a little over excitedly.

"KOICHI!" Takuya and Zoe yelled.

"Sorry." Koichi apologised.

"What about you M.J?" Zoe asked.

"Me? Well me and J.P were at Tokyo Beach eating some ice cream." M.J said truthfully with a slit blush on her face that no one noticed.

"I was remembering all the time I spent with M.J." J.P told them. Koichi was about to say about the boy and 'other Louisa', then Koji started to wake up.

"What happened?" Koji asked then noticed that Louisa wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"WHERE'S LOUISA!?" He asked and got up.

"I'm sorry Koji, in order to save our lives, Louisa went with Myotismon and left her D-tector here so Myotismon wouldn't get her spirit." Mono told him and show him Louisa's D-tector. Koji gasped.

"But don't worry. Now that you're awake, we can start looking for her and that freak!" Takuya said encouragingly. Everyone nodded and decided to keep heading to the Village of Beginnings and find a portal to where ever Louisa is now. Koji was depressed but extremely determined to rescues Louisa, the first girl he's ever **liked**. Before it's too late.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Dark Woods, Myotismon's Hide Out: 2003, April 28****th****, 12:03 am)**

Louisa was chained to a wall in a dark room. She was covered in broses, scars and bleeding a little.

"I'll admit you're tough, but I won't give up until I have that spirit!" Myotismon yelled with the red whip in his right hand. He had been torturing Louisa since her capture but she wouldn't tell him a thing about the spirits, she only talked about her multiplications, which were very boring.

"Why should I tell you? All you'll do is kill me and my friends after I tell you and make both worlds a miserable place to live. I think I'd rather die with that knowledge then for you to have it." She said smugly.

"Very well then, I'll have to play dirty." He snapped his fingers and a light turned on. Under the light was a human boy with blond hair, he was wearing a light green long sleeved T-shirt with an orange "R" on it, denim jeans, white socks, light green and orange trainers. It was someone Louisa knew all to well.

"RHYS!" She yelled he's name as he lifted his head and opened his eyes, they were just like Louisa's, light blue. Rhys moaned and looked at Louisa.

"SIS!" He yelled. Myotismon had Louisa right where he wanted her.

"I'll do you a deal Louisa. You tell me everything I want to know and I won't kill your little brother." Myotismon said smugly as he raised the whip and it turned into a sword as he pointed it at Rhys's back.

"PLEASE NO! You can do whatever you want with me, BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" Louisa yelled as tears ran down her face, she had been broken by his evil plan. Rhys was everything to her.

**To Be Continued**


	19. 4th Character (Rhys)

My 4th Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: Rhys David Kanbara/Salmon Evans.

Age: 10/11.

Date of Birth: July 4th 1993.

Looks: Light blonde curly short hair, light blue eyes, light skin and fit.

Wears: Green long sleeved T-shirt with an orange "R" in the middle, denim jeans, green and orange trainers and (A.N: Back in the real world) a blue sun hat just like Koichi's.

Spirits: Taomon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Sakuyamon (Fusion). Harmony.

Digivice: Rectangle bottom, square screen, green and yellow D-tector.

Partner: Bukamon (In-Training), Tapirmon (Rookie), Elephntmon (Champion), Mammothmon (Ultimate), Skullmammothmon (Mega).

Personality: Fighter, dummy, joker, childish, immature, teaser and coward, but can be brave.

Likes: TV, his toys, green, orange, blue, Dora the Explorer and Kerwhizz (TV shows), Dinosaur and the Lion King (Movies), sweets, chocolate, Snakes and Ladders (Game), lions, Louisa's computer and migrating his toys (A.N: To him his toys are a heard, so they migrate.).

Hates: Being hungry, doing chores, going to school, Jimmy (A.N: He's a bully) and his birth dad.

Crush: None yet.

Known Relatives: Lisa, Luke (So called "birth parents", died mother), Louisa (Big sis), Olivia (Cousin) Ami, Cam (Lisa's sister, Rhys's ante and uncle), Corner, Shun, Cameron, (Lusie's sons, Rhys's half bros) Sam, Laruen (Lisa's parents, Rhys's grandparents, he never knew his father's parents), Takuya, Shinya (Adoptive bros) Yuriko and Hiroaki (Adoptive parents).

Fears: Hyenas, t-rex, the dark (A.N: But he's not scared of Koichi), sharks and his birth dad.

Dreams: To be a zoologist.

Hobbies: Helping out, building arks, baking cakes, fixing puzzles, playing games with his toys and hanging out with his friends.

Bio: When he was 4 he found out that he has autism and dyslexia just like his sis. That means that his brain works differently to other people.

1 year later, in his primary school he was often bullied but Louisa stood up for him and wasn't bullied ever again.

When he was 7 his sister joined the St. Jones ambulance serves and learned how to do First Aid. But he thought it was boring so he didn't go with Louisa to it.

When he was 8, he stopped talking to everyone else in his family, coz they moved away.

On his sister's 11th birthday, when his mom, sis and Rhys were heading to Louisa's party at a swimming pool, a van drove right into Rhys's mom and later on in the hospital his mom's last word's were: "Louisa, Rhys I'm sorry but please make me a promise. Louisa, never forget to be optimistic in all situations. And Rhys, never forget to make everyone you meat smile by smiling at them." And then they nodded, she smiled and then her heart stopped and she died. Rhys broke down in tears, but Louisa didn't and he never knew why. Later that night their dad's wife, Lusie, came to take them home with her and when they got home their father was going to hurt him, but Louisa was able to get him in he's room before their father could hurt Rhys.

Then one day Louisa came running to his school and said that they were moving away from dad and got on a train to Jiyuugaoka station and went to live in an orphanage and then one month later they were adopted by Mr and Mrs Kanbara.

On the day the others went to the digital world, Rhys was at the station when he hared a voice yelling 'help' and he followed it to a Trailmon (Franken). On the Trailmon (Franken) was Bukamon, Tapirmon's In-Training form, who was hurt badly and when Ophanimon asked Rhys if he wanted to save Bukamon, Rhys said 'yes' and then his phone turned into a D-tector and by using the light from the D-tector Rhys was able to save Bukamon. Then the Trailmon (Franken) started and Rhys was in the Autumn Leaf fair were he found his spirit.

A while later, Myotismon captured Rhys and Tapirmon, but luckily Myotismon didn't have any interests in his spirit so that was safe and sound.

Moto: Momentia (A.N: It means take it easy.).


	20. Chapter 16: Something More and A Escape

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 16: Something More and a Jailbreak**

**(Digital World: Forest Kingdom, Grand Forest Station: 2003, April 28****th****, 1:00 pm)**

The gang had been walking for two hours and had finally found the station. It was really big and a Trailmon (Worm) had just pulled up. The guys asked Trailmon (Worm) to take them to the Village of Beginnings and he said he would so they got on. Now they were on their way to the Village and thinking of battle strategies to use when they go up against Myotismon again.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Dark Woods, Myotismon's Hide Out: 2003, April 30****th****, 11:58 pm)**

Louisa was chained to her cell wall. She had talked to Myotismon about the spirits, but every word was a lie so she kept her friends and family safe from him. Louisa was still getting beatings from Myotismon, because he thought it was fun, so she was covered in browses, scars and dried blood.

"_Well, this sure reminds me of my dad, he sure was an ass._" Louisa thought to herself.

Then her thoughts went to Koji.

"_Man I hope he's okay. Wait why am I thinking of him? My bro's in more trouble then he is._" Louisa yelled in her head.

Then she felt her heart ace a little.

"_Damn it, there's that pain again. Why do I always get it when I think of Koji?_" She asked herself.

"_Wait, the last time I felt like this was at my mom's funeral and when she died. Co-could it be I LOVE him? Could I be IN love with him? No way! There's no way he would **like** me! But I still ended up **liking** him. AND IN THE MIDDLE OF WAR FOR BLOODY GOD'S SAKE!_" She yelled in her mind.

"Maybe you're wrong." A voice rang in Louisa's head, it was Yami's voice.

"_So you can hear my thoughts?_" Louisa asked her mental friend.

"Yes." Yami told her.

Then she continued.

"And you're wrong. You're afraid to admit you love Koji because you think he doesn't love you back."

"_What's it to you? I highly doubt that it's important if I love someone to you._" Louisa thought coldly. There was a silence between the two and then Myotismon appeared at Louisa's cell door.

"Come, it is time for me to have my fun." He said smugly. The chains on Louisa's arms vanished and she got up and walked over to the door.

**(Digital World: Continent of Light, Sunlight Desert: 2003, April 30****th****, 11:59 pm)**

It was one minute to midnight and everyone except Koji and Trailmon (Worm) were asleep. They still had a days rid until they would reach the Village of Beginnings and everyone knew that they had to keep their strength up, but Koji just couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind, mostly about Louisa.

"_Why am I so worried about her? She can tack care of herself perfectly well, but I'm still worried half to death about her._" Koji asked himself

"_Man why do I ALWAYS get this pain when I think of her and she's not here!?_" He thought angrily.

"_Wait a minute, the last time I felt like this was when I thought mom was dead. Oh god could I be in love with her?... Like hell I am!_" Koji thought to himself, trying to dainy the truth.

"_Maybe I should...On second thoughts I shouldn't. We're in the middle of war she shouldn't be distracted... I could tell her when we return to the real world. If I still care that much._" Koji thought to himself with a hit of sarcastic enthusiasm.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Dark Woods, Myotismon's Hide Out: 2003, May 1****st****, 1:00 am)**

It was about two hours since Louisa's beating had started and she still had to go through 5 minutes of it. While all the guards were busy watching Louisa and Myotismon on a monitor, a prisoner was trying to escape. It was Rhys and his partner, Tapirmon.

Tapirmon looked just like the Bakumon who the Digidestind met in the TV Forest when they first came to the digital world, except Tapirmon's eyes were light green instead of light blue.

They had been playing with a needle that they found in their cell and were about to unlock the lock. It was a very old lock so they had difficulties, but after what felt like a forever they were free. Rhys opened the door, which luckily didn't creek and raced down the hallway with Tapirmon right behind him.

"_I gotta save her... For all the times she's saved me._" Rhys thought as he raced down the hallway. He found a small crack in a wall near him so he and Tapirmon hid there. About a minute later, tow Goblimon were walking down the hallway with an unconscious Louisa.

Then Tapirmon used his powers to make them go to sleep. Rhys ran out of the gap and scoped up Louisa and put her on his back.

"You're safe now sis." Rhys whispered as he ran down the hallway that led to the exit. He ran strait through the doors and out into the Dark Woods. He didn't stop running until he was 90 miles away from the castle and by then he was exhausted. He put his sister down and sat down. Tapirmon stood guard as his partner drifted of to sleep. At last they were free.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 17: The Rescue-Part 1

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 17: The Rescue - Part 1**

**(Digital World: Dark Area, The Middle of The Dark Woods: 2003, May 1****st****, 6:14 am)**

Rhys started to open his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. As he stood up he saw that Tapirmon was still up, but Louisa was out cold.

"Hey Tapirmon, do you know how to get out of here?" Rhys asked his partner.

"I once heard about a portal that Swanmon uses to deliver Digi-eggs. But I don't know where it is sorry." Tapirmon said shamefully.

Rhys sighed.

"It's okay. We need to find some friendly Digimon and fast. I think Louisa is getting worse." He looked at his unconscious sister sitting buy the tree with a pained look on her face and a small scar just under her left eye. She looked very sick and was very pail.

"_I feel so useless. I wish I could help her._" Rhys thought sadly. Louisa had always stood up for him, whether it was bullies or their father, whether she was sick or not, she always stood up for him, but now when she needed him the most, he couldn't help her.

"Rhys please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Tapirmon said trying to help Rhys, but it wasn't working.

"I know it's not by fault buddy. I just feel really useless." Rhys sighed as he put Louisa on his back and they started to walk.

**(Digital World: Continent of Light, Village of Beginnings: 2003 May 1****st****, 9:48 am)**

Takuya and the others had finally made it to the Village of Beginnings.

"Thanks Trailmon. You don't know how much this means to us. Thank you." Takuya said just before Trailmon (Worm) left.

"Come on, we need to find Swanmon so we can get to the portal and rescue Louisa." Koji said very seriously and everyone nodded and went to look for Swanmon.

After 5 minutes the gang found Swanmon and an Elecmon tending to the Digi-eggs out side. Elecmon looked like Pecatu from Pokemon, only he was bigger, red and blue instead of yellow and brown.

"Hey Swanmon!" Zoe yelled cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh hello everyone, it's good to see you again." Swanmon said while smiling.

When Elecmon saw Zoe he ran strait over to her and tackled her to the ground, then started licking her face over and over again like a dog and Zoe was laughing a lot.

"WHOA! What's with him?" Koichi asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. This is Elecmon. The rookie form of Pabumon, the one Zoe looked after the last time she was here." Swanmon explained.

"Oh is that so?" Zoe asked the rookie Digimon with a smile. Elecmon nodded his head rapidly and allowed Zoe to get up.

"Thanks." Zoe said to Elecmon who just smiled.

"Why can't he talk?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know to be honest." Swanmon said truthfully.

"Anyway Swanmon we need your help. We need to use your portal to the Dark Area." M.J told her.

"Why?" Swanmon asked.

"Because my sis was captured and we think she's there." Takuya said with worry in his voiced.

Swanmon nodded and showed them to the tree where she keeps the babies. At the other end of the room there was a door and when Swanmon opened it they could see a room with lots of large pictures of places, from Flame Terminal to the Rose Morning Star. Swanmon showed them to a picture of a forest with black trees that had grey leaves and the grass was grey, too.

"This is the Dark Woods. It's where I send the baby Digimon to their families in the Dark Area. It's as close to safe as you can get in the Dark Area. To go there, you simple touch the picture and you'll be sucked into it and land in the Dark Woods." Swanmon explained.

"Okay. Thank you Swanmon." Takuya said as he ran strait at the picture and went strait thought it, he was now in the Dark Woods. One by one everyone went thought the picture.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Dark Woods, Myotismon's Hide Out: 2003, May 1****st****, 9:54 am)**

Myotismon sat in his throne, looking like he was in deep thought.

Then he perked up.

"They're here." He said as an evil grin went on his face as he looked at what he held in his hand. It was the Dark Virus that he had implanted in Louisa a while ago. It looked like it had expanded a lot while it had been in Louisa's body, sucking up all the dark emotions she had. Before it had entered Louisa's body it was the size of a pea, but now it was as big as a tennis ball.

"This darkness is very useful to me. I must have more and I know how to get it." He said darkly then he grinned evilly before braking out into pure evil, bone chilling laughter.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 18: The Rescue-Part 2

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 18: The Rescue – Part 2**

**(Digital World: Dark Area, the Egad of the Dark Woods: 2003, May 1****st****, 9:55 am)**

"LOUISA!" The gang yelled in union. They had just entered the Dark Woods and were yelling for the young girl immediately.

"Where could she be?" Zoe asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." Neemon said bluntly.

"Gee thanks." Zoe said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." The yellow rabbit said cheerfully.

"She was being sarcastic you nincompoop!" Bokomon yelled as he pulled Neemon's pans then let them go and hurt the rabbit-like Digimon.

"You tow knock it of!" Takuya and Koji yelled in union.

"Sorry." Bokomon and Neemon said shamefully. The tow boys just grunted and took the lead in the yells for Louisa.

"I've got a bad feel about this." Sammy mumbled to herself, hopping that nothing bad would happen.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, The Middle of The Dark Woods: 2003, May 1****st****, 10:25 am)**

Rhys was really tired, but he knew that he had to keep moving or Louisa wasn't gonna make it.

"Unmm, Rhys, could I carry her now? You look really tired." Tapirmon said with concern.

"If you think you can handle her, sure." Rhys said as Tapirmon used some of the clouds that were his legs to make a bed for Louisa. Rhys laid his sister on the cloud and looked helplessly at the strongest person he ever knew, just lying there with pain and fear written all over her face.

Then Tapirmon's ears perked up.

"Rhys I can hear human voices over there and they're yelling for Louisa." He said amazed by his ears.

"Alright then lead the way." Rhys said as the two started running towards the voices Tapirmon heard.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, the Egad of the Dark Woods: 2003, May 1****st****, 10:26 am)**

Everyone was really depressed to see no sign of the young girl that they all missed.

Then Mono started sniffing the air and a smile came on to his face.

"Guys I can smell Louisa and she is with another human!" He said as everyone gasped.

"Are you sure Mono?" Silver **(A.N: Silver is SilverRenamon just to tell you. It's her nick name)** asked.

"Would this nose of mine lie?" Mono asked smugly as everyone shook their heads no.

"Then let's go! She could be hurt!" Koji yelled as he ran after Mono, hoping Louisa and the unknown human were okay.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, The Middle of The Dark Woods: 2003, May 1st, 10:40 am)**

Rhys was getting tired again after running for so long, but he didn't give up.

"Louisa!" He heard faint yelling in the distance.

"_Wait, it that?_" Rhys thought recognising one of the voices.

Then Rhys could see Takuya running at full speed towards them.

"TAKUYA!" Rhys yelled. Takuya recognised the voice instantly.

"RHYS!" Takuya yelled back.

When Takuya got close enough, he could see Tapirmon and Louisa were with his little brother.

"Rhys not that it's not great to see you but, what the hell are you doing here!?" Takuya asked as the team gathered around the younger male look-a-like of Louisa.

"So you're Rhys, Louisa's little brother, right?" J.P asked and had a nod from the 10-year-old boy.

"Bakumon?" Tommy asked when he noticed Tapirmon.

"Tapirmon actually. His kind are like cousins of the Bakumon." Rhys explained.

"Louisa." Koji said grimly as he looked at Louisa with guilt in his heart. Rhys noticed Koji and went over to him.

"Don't worry man, it's my fault that she's this sick. But she'll get better, she always dose. By the way, my name's Rhys." He said attempting to help Koji.

"Koji Minamoto." The Warrior of Light said politely.

"Hi! I'm Zoe Orimoto. This is J.P Shibayama. This little guy is Tommy Himi. Over there is Koji's twin, Koichi Kimura. That's M.J Smith and her partner Impmon. Sammy Ichijouji Takaishi and her partner SilverRenamon, but we call her Silver. And I think you already know Takuya Kanbara." Zoe said cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Takuya's adoptive little brother, Rhys and this is my partner, Tapirmon." He said introducing himself and his partner.

"Now that all the introductions are done, can we get Louisa the hell out of here!?" Takuya yelled as he looked at how pail his sister was, it was making him sick.

**(Digital World: Continent of Light, Village of Beginnings: 2003 May 1****st****, 11:48 am)**

Swanmon was tending to the babies, when she saw Elecmon at the door that leads to the room of portals.

"Don't worry Elecmon, they'll be back soon." Swanmon said cheerfully.

Then they heard a few yells and then a loud thud. Swanmon put the Botamon she was feeding down and opened the door to see the Digidestind all on the floor with a very pail human girl, she didn't recognise, but presumed was Louisa.

"Hey there Swanmon! Sorry to drop in on you like this but, could you help my sister? She's really sick." Takuya said.

"Of course Takuya. She needs medical attention right away." The swan-like Digimon said worriedly. Koji had been carrying Louisa on his back and was putting her down were Swanmon said to put her down. Swanmon offered the gang some beds, then they thanked her and stayed.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 19: Louisa's World

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 19: Louisa's World**

**(Real World: Evans Household, Tokyo, Japan: 2002, June 24****th****, 11:00 pm)**

Louisa and Rhys walked into their dad's house with a 32-year-old, brown haired lady who was wearing a long blue jacket and matching jeans named Lusie. In front of them was a tall man with silver hair and brown eyes who was 43-years-old with a grey short sleeved T-shirt and black trousers on. He was Luke Evens, Louisa's and Rhys's birth father and he looked very angry.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING THESE RATS TO MY HOUSE LUSIE!?" Luke yelled angrily at his wife, who he then slapped across the face, leaving a red patch on her.

"Th-they di-didn't h-have a-anywhere else t-t-to go, Luke." Lusie said timidly. Luke had never acted this way before he got into drugs, which was about three years after Luke and Lisa were divorced and two years after Lusie and Luke got married.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Luke yelled and Lusie ran of up the steers with tears in her eyes.

Then Luke looked at his offspring with disgust. They were the reason that he divorced with Lisa, so he wouldn't have to live with them. Luke walked towards them and went to grab Rhys by the neck. Rhys backed away but he was trapped because the door had been locked.

Then just as Luke was a millimetre away Louisa slapped Luke's hand and stopped him from hurting Rhys.

"RHYS! RUN!" Louisa yelled and Rhys did as he was told. Louisa tried to run up the steers after him but she was stopped by her father, who was pulling her hair.

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT! WITCH!" He yelled angrily as he started to punch, kick and slap his own daughter, who was screaming at the top of her lunges.

**(Digital World: Continent of Light, Village of Beginnings: 2003, May 2****nd****, 5:45 pm)**

"AGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Louisa yelled in her sleep as cold sweat ran down her face. The gang had decided to stay in the Village of Beginnings until Louisa woke up, but they still didn't know what was wrong with her, so they asked Swanmon to find out what it was.

"What's wrong with her?" Sammy asked no one in particular. Even thought she hadn't known Louisa very long, she thought of her as another big sister to look up to.

"I wish I knew." Koji said helplessly.

Then Swanmon appeared.

"Well according to this book, the symptoms are that of a vampire bite." Swanmon said grimly as she joined the group.

"Myotismon bit my sister!?" Takuya and Rhys yelled angrily.

"I'm afraid so." Swanmon told them.

"Is there a cure for it?" Koji asked grimly. Swanmon shook her head no.

"I'm sorry but the only way for Louisa to get better, is if she can get Myotismon out of her head. You see, if you've been bitten by a vampire Digimon, then he gets in your head and tortures you with horrible dreams or memories. I'm sorry but she's on her own." The bird digimon said grimly.

"DAMN!" Takuya yelled as he punched a wall in anger and frustration.

"There's gotta be something I can do!" He said angrily. Zoe walked over to her boyfriend and placed two comforting arms around him in a hug.

"Hey don't worry about her. If Louisa is anything like you, which she is, she'll be fine. We just gotta wait and keep our hopes up. Sooner or later she will wake up, so hang in there." Zoe said soothingly to calm him down. Takuya smiled a little at his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Zoe. I needed that." He said and returned the hug.

Then everyone heard the sound of crying. At first they thought it was one of the babies but it was Louisa, she was crying in her sleep cause of the memories of her father.

**(Louisa's World: The Centre of It: 2003, May 2****nd****, 6:00 pm)**

Yami ran and ran until she spotted Louisa, crying and hugging her legs. Yami went over to Louisa and placed a hand on her back.

"It's okay Louisa, I'm here, I'm here." Yami said kindly. Louisa lifted her head to see where the voice came from and if you looked closely at Louisa's eyes, you'd see that there wasn't any white in them, just a dark ice cold blue. They looked soulless.

"Oh Yami leave me alone. I don't want your company." Louisa said coldly and turned away from Yami.

"But you need it and you're gonna get it." Yami told her and gave Louisa a hug and after a few minutes Louisa returned it.

"Oh Yami what do I do?" Louisa asked.

Then suddenly Myotismon appeared and knocked Yami away from Louisa, destroying the hug.

"NO! YAMI!" Louisa yelled helplessly as Myotismon charged at Yami with a sword in hand ready to kill her.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 20: Louisa's New Look

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 20: Louisa's New Look**

**(Louisa's World: The Centre of It: 2003, May 2****nd****, 6:05 pm)**

"NO! YAMI!" Louisa yelled helplessly as Myotismon charged at Yami with a sword in hand ready to kill her.

Then when it looked like it was all over, as Myotismon was about to stab Yami in the chest, Louisa ran as fast as light and grabbed the sword's deadly end before it had made contact with Yami's body and pushed it back with all her strength to save Yami.

"How is this possible? I'm stronger, faster, smarter-" Myotismon said with shook and disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah write a book about, you'll sell millions, ass!" Louisa yelled angrily.

Then with one big push as the white appeared in her eyes again, Louisa pushed back the sword and made the evil Digimon stumble then land on his butt with a loud thud and then he disappeared into thin air. Yami treated Louisa's injuries.

"Thank you Louisa. For your courage." Yami said proudly.

"You're welcome Yami. And thanks for patching up my hands." Louisa thanked her back. Yami nodded.

"Now, if it's okay, can I get back to the others?" Louisa asked her.

Yami nodded and then left.

**(Digital World: Continent of Light, Village of Beginnings: 2003, May 2****nd****, 6:10 pm)**

"COME ON! WE KNOW SHE'LL BE OKAY SO LET'S GO! IT'S WHAT SHE'D WANT US TO DO!" Takuya yelled at Koji, who wasn't going to leave Louisa alone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE ABANDONING A FAMILY MEMBER IN THEIR TIME OF NEED! AND I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!" Koji yelled his come back.

The gang all knew that they had to save the Digimon in Lucemon's castle, but weren't sure if they should wait for Louisa or not. Takuya thought that if they went to the castle and left Louisa at the village, she'd be okay and would be out of danger. But Koji on the other hand, thought that they should stay and wait for Louisa to wake up, so they could make sure she was alright, come up with a good plan, then go and rescue the Digimon. The others could only watch, as they fort like a pair of 2-year-olds.

Sammy sighed.

"_Those two as acting like me and my siblings. And they're not even related._" She said in her head.

Then she heard someone moan, turned around and saw Louisa awake. But Louisa had put one of her fingers on her lips that tolled Sammy not to tell the others she was awake. Sammy nodded and turned to watch Takuya and Koji argue.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Louisa yelled. Everyone turned around and were surprised to see that Louisa was awake, except Sammy.

"LOUISA!" Takuya, Koji and Rhys yelled and then they ran and gave her a death hug.

"Guys... I'm happy to see you too... But... You're choking me." Louisa just barely said, but they heard her and let go.

"We were so worried about you!" Takuya said with worry and happiness in his voice.

"SAYS THE GUY WHO WAS GONNA ABANDON HER!" Koji yelled angrily. Takuya glared at him but before he could say anything Louisa got in-between them and put her arms out to stop them from fighting.

"Stop it right now! I heard every word of your argument and Takuya you were right. I would have wanted you to go and save the Digimon. But Koji was also right. I would have wanted you guys to wait for me to make a plan of attack so we'd be okay. We can't go charging into battle blindly, like a bunch of idiots!" Louisa told them both.

After they both apologised to each other, Takuya dug in his pocket and pulled out a pear of blue goggles with cercal shaped lenses attached to a light grey band.

"Hey sis, since we have a new team of Legendary Warriors, they'll need a leader and we all know that the leaders of the team have to wear a pear of goggles, so these are yours." Takuya said and handed the goggles to Louisa, who didn't take them from him.

"I'm not sure Taky. What if I'm not ready or if someone else wants to be leader? I could get us all killed." Louisa said with worry in her voice as she looked at her friends, but they smiled and gave her nodes, saying go for it!

"I chose you to be the leader because when we fight, I often see you taking charge and coming up with great plans, and you've got a lot of heart, so I can trust you to do a good job. So no ifs, buts, or maybes you're the leader." Takuya said and after taking one quick look at her friends, Louisa took the goggles from Takuya's hand and put them over her hair, so the grey band was visible.

"Okay. Now first odder of business as your new leader is the plan for Operation: Free the Digimon 1. We'll get some rest tonight and then at dawn we'll go to the Dark Area. Then we'll split up into two teams, rescue and destroy. The guys in team rescue will be Rhys, me, M.J, Tommy and Sammy. We'll be the team that'll rescue the Digimon and meet everyone else out side. Everyone else will be on team destroy, whose job is to find and destroy Lucemon. If anyone wants to swap be my guest." Louisa told the others her plan.

"Why do you want Tommy on your team Louisa?" Takuya asked her.

"Because, even thought I know that Tommy can hold his own in a fight and I care about you more then anyone else in the world, next to Rhys and Shinya, we need to make sure that the youngest will be as in littlest amount of danger as possible." Louisa told him and he nodded.

Then everyone went to rest, so they'd be ready for the battle ahead.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 21: First Mission - Part 1

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 21: Operation: Free the Digimon 1- Part 1**

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Dark Woods: 2003, May 3****rd****, 7:30 am)**

Nobody was enjoying the walk to Lucemon's castle, especially M.J, Sammy and their Digimon. They obviously didn't want to go back to Lucemon's castle, but they knew they had to, for their friends, for the Digimon and for the digital world. Louisa understood how they felt, but she knew that they had to come and she was proud of them for facing their fears together, as a team, as friends. As sisters.

"There it is." M.J said grimly after what had felt like a forever of silence.

"There's Lucemon's castle." She pointed at a tall, dark castle with 4 towers, each had a Knightmon in it, walls made of stone and a red barrier around it. It was indeed, scary.

"So? What do we do now?" J.P asked.

"Stick to the plan." Rhys said.

"But there's a barrier. How are we gonna get past it?" J.P pointed out. Louisa hummed for a bit and then snapped her fingers.

"I have an idea, but it's a bit risky." Louisa said.

"Well go on." Koji insisted.

"Okay. Team Rescue will attack the castle and in the chaos, Team Destroy will get in. Then when they're in, Team Rescue will pretend to give up and get captured on purpose, so we'll all be in." Louisa said a little uneasily. Everyone exchanged looks and then nodded. Louisa nodded back at them and then her, M.J, Sammy, Rhys, their Digimon and Tommy ran out, digivolved and attacked the Knightmon patrolling the ground.

Where Rhys had once stud was now a yellow fox in a painters out-fit. This is Taomon: Legendary Warrior of Harmony. And where Tapirmon once stud was now a grey elephant with a blue helmet and ears that looked like propellers. This is Elephantmon.

"Get 'em guys and give it all yeah got! FLOWER CANNON!" Lillymon yelled while destroying a Knightmon.

"You got it! TINKER SPIRE!" Tinkermon yelled and thought her spire at 2 Knightmon, destroying them on impact.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, Throne Room: 2003, May 3****rd****, 9:00 am)**

Lucemon sat high upon his throne, watching his Knightmon getting their tin-can asses kicked by the Legendary Warriors.

"How disappointing. Look at them, wiping the floor with my minions." Lucemon sighed.

Then the screen changed from a battle, to a Knightmon, but this was no ordinary Knightmon. He was the general and he looked worried.

"Your majesty. I am sorry to intrude, but the army is falling to the Legendary Warriors. We are in need of assistants, my king." Knightmon said calmly.

"I can see that general. I shall send you reinforcements, but do not destroy any of them, I will have that honour." Lucemon said slyly.

"Thank you, my king." Knightmon said before the screen went back to the battle.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, Outside: 2003, May 3****rd****, 9:32 am)**

After fighting for so long, Team Rescue were starting to get tiered. Lillymon knew that she had to keep it up or the plan wasn't going to work. There were only 8 Knightmon left and Lillymon thought that her plan had failed. Until the castle door opened and more Knightmon started to come out of it. That had been the sign that Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P and Koichi had been waiting for.

After most of the Knightmon were out, Team Destroy ran strait to the door and then they went to their left to hide by it, as more Knightmon appeared out of it. After they were all out, Team Destroy went in. Lillymon noticed and sight to herself and then turned to the Knightmon.

"Okay we gotta retreat guys there's just too many." Lillymon told her friends, but before she could do a falls retreat, a rope was swung over her and since she couldn't fly cause of the rope, she fell to the ground with a thud.

"SIS!" Taomon yelled. Lillymon gave her brother's human spirit a small wink to let him know that the guys were in.

Then he nodded and played along.

"Hurry! To the Dark Woods!" Taomon yelled and started to run slowly, witch told the others that the plan had worked. So they all did the same as Taomon but were captured by the ropes as planned and dedigivolved after they were all captured and neither Knightmon nor Lucemon suspected a thing.

"_Excellent! Part 1 of Operation: Free the Digimon 1 is a success._" Louisa thought triumphantly as she was dragged into Lucemon's castle.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 22: First Mission - Part 2

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 22: Operation: Free the Digimon 1- Part 2**

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, The Main Corridors: 2003, May 3****rd****, 9:40 am)**

Back with Team Destroy, things were going well. So far no one had seen them, but they still couldn't find Lucemon.

"_Where could he be?_" Everyone thought as they ran down the corridors.

Then as they turned around a corner, they saw a Knightmon guarding a door and quickly hid. Luckily the Knightmon didn't see them.

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked worriedly, in a whisper tone.

"If we go out there we'll be court for sure." Koji growled, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe we should go back." J.P suggested while whispering.

"No way!" Takuya whispered firmly. The others all looked at him in curiosity.

"Louisa is counting on us to do this. We've come too far to back out of it now. I've never back down from anything and I don't plan on starting now." Takuya said assertively.

"Then I'm with ya." Zoe said firmly with a nod.

"Me too." J.P said determinedly.

"Count me in." Koichi smiled.

"Koji?" Takuya asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Koji smirked.

Then they got closer and formed a huddle.

"Okay first I'll will Spirit Evolve and make a distraction. Then Koji will hit him from behind and take him out." Takuya planned.

"Let's hope this works." Koji said and got out his D-tector as they broke the huddle.

Then Takuya became Agunimon. The Knightmon looked in their direction to see Agunimon punch him in the face. The Knightmon got out his sword but froze as a light sabre went thought his chest and his fractal code appeared. Lobomon scanned the code and dedigivolved, along with Agunimon.

"Well that went better then I thought it would." Takuya said.

"Let's go!" Koji said firmly and began running down the corridors with the others behind him.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, The Prison: 2003, May 3****rd****, 9:56 am)**

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN THERE!" Shouted a Goblimon as he tossed Team Rescue into a cell.

"AAAHHH!" They yelled as Louisa was though in first then M.J, Sammy and Tommy landed on top of her and Rhys was on top of them.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE RHYS! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO EAT SO MANY MEAT APPLES!?" Louisa yelled painfully.

"HEY! NOT MY FAULT I WAS STARVED TO DEATH BY MYOTISMON!" Rhys protested.

"Just shut up you two, I don't wanna hear it." M.J moaned.

"Fine." They said in union.

"Just get off me already." Louisa said and everyone got of her.

"Thank you." Louisa said.

Then they heard laughter from outside their cell and looked to see Lucemon.

"Lucemon." Louisa spat menacingly. M.J was hiding behind Louisa while Sammy hid behind Tommy.

"My, how you've grown." Lucemon said mockingly with an evil grin as he looked at M.J and Sammy.

"Leave them alone, you jerk!" Louisa spat, venom drenched in her voice.

Rhys looked at her rather shocked. Rhys had never seen Louisa THIS angry before nor have venom in her voice. No matter what, Louisa was always nice, she never used venom what-so-ever in front of him, it was scary.

"Oh don't worry little one. I don't want anything from them, but I **do** want something from **you**." Lucemon chuckled.

"Whatever it is, you can forget about it Lucemon! And what are you gonna do to our partners?" Louisa asked angrily and spread her arms out to try and protect all of them.

"Nothing. For now." Lucemon smirked, snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"_You better NOT get captured Takuya or we're screwed._" Louisa thought.

"Don't worry about your Digimon. They'll be fine as long as you do what Lucemon says." A female's voice echoed around the cell.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Louisa demanded.

"I did." The female's voice said. Everyone looked to their left and saw tow human girls and a human boy.

The girl who had spoken had red hair, crimson eyes and light skin. She was wearing a blue turtle-neck T-shirt with a light blue broken heart, dark blue short sleeves and a yellow turtle-neck. Her jeans were black, with the bottom rolled up and her belt was red with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle. The girl also had red and orange tennis shoes and green wrist bands. The other girl looked very different.

This girl had raven red coloured hair, lavender eyes and light skin. A peace of her hair was tied up in a small pony tail at the side of her head with a dark green hair ribbon. She was wearing a blue short sleeved T-shirt with a dark blue dress over it. Her tennis shoes were blue and dark blue and her socks were light yellow. And finally the boy.

He had raven red hair, green eyes and tanned skin. It was almost as dark as Takuya's. He was wearing a bright blue bandanna around his neck, dark blue short sleeved T-shirt, orange long gloves, a black cape around his legs, dark blue trousers, blue socks and white sneakers. He also had metal armour on his right arm and shoulder.

"Who are you guys?" Louisa asked.

"Hi! I'm Rex. This is my cousin, Raven and my girlfriend, Rella." The boy said as he pointed to the girl with raven red hair first, then swung his left arm around the red-head's shoulders.

"GET OFF ME REX! OR LUCEMON WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES! AND NO! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND I NEVER WILL BE!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh come on baby. I know you like me. Just give it up already." Rex said calmly.

Louisa and the others anime-stile sweat-dropped.

**To Be Continued**


	27. 5th Character (Rell)

My 5th Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: Rella "Rell" Ebidy.

Age: 12.

Date of Birth: February 1st, 1991.

Looks: Red hair, crimson eyes, light skin and fit.

Wears: Blue turtle-neck T-shirt with a light blue broken heart, dark blue short sleeves and a yellow turtle-neck. Her jeans were black, with the bottom rolled up and her belt was red with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle. Red and orange tennis shoes and green wrist bands.

Spirits: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion). Protection.

Digivice: Rectangle bottom, square screen, blue and red D-tector.

Partner: Tsunomon and Shaomon (In-Training), Gabumon and Labramon (Rookie), Garurumon and Dobermon (Champion), WereGarurumon and Cerberumon (Ultimate) and Merukimon (Mega).

Personality: Rebel, cold, lonely, tomboy, caring to her friends and people she trusts, harsh and depressed.

Likes: The dark, her partners and friends.

Hates: Pretending to hate Rex flirting with her.

Crush: Ever since they first meat, but would never admit it, Rex Robinoyed.

Known relatives: None (Doesn't remember her family because they think she hit her head).

Fears: That she'll never remember her family.

Dreams: Just to remember her family.

Hobbies: Listening to music, singing, smacking Rex with a wooden plank, threatening her enemies and kicking butts.

Bio: One day, when she was 10 she woke up on a couch and had no idea who she was, where she was or what she was doing there. Then Rex came over and yelled "SHE'S AWAKE!" at the door.

Then Raven and her older half-sister, Ruby, came in and helped her get her bearings. Raven asked her what's her name, but she said she didn't remember so they started to though some ideas around and came up with "Rella Ebidy" as her full name and "Rell" as a nick name.

Rell liked her new name and said that she'd better be on her way, but Ruby told her to stay and Rell has been living with them ever since.

On the day the gang got their calls, Raven, Rell and Rex got one too saying they would find another "Robinoyed" if they went to the subway system. They all got on Trailmon (Mole) and went to the Digi-World. When they arrived, they were at the TV Forest and Tsunomon, Shoamon and Babydmon were waiting for them with their D-tectors and Spirit in their hands. Or in their case, on their heads and hanging from their tales.

Once they heard about Lucemon, they tried to storm the castle and beet him up, but they were thought in cells and separated from their partners.

Moto: Being self-reliant is good, but having friends and people you can trust is better.


	28. 6th Character (Raven)

My 6th Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: Raven Robinoyed.

Age: 12.

Date of Birth: October 25th, 1991.

Looks: Raven hair, lavender eyes, light skin and fit.

Wears: Blue short sleeved T-shirt with a dark blue dress over it. Blue and dark blue tennis shoes and light yellow socks. A peace of her hair is tied up in a small pony tail at the side of her head with a dark green hair band.

Spirits: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion). Forgiveness.

Digivice: Rectangle bottom, square screen, gray and light orange D-tector.

Partner: Babydmon (In-Training), Dracomon (Rookie), Coredramon (Blue. Champion), Wingdramon (Ultimate) and Sleyerdramon (Mega).

Personality: Sweet, kind, forgiving, understanding, quiet, smart and superstitious.

Likes: Light, her partner and friends, talking things thought, being herself, having a little attention, spending time with people she cares about and kids.

Hates: Anything wet, cold, sad, dark (A.N: But there's an exception for Koichi) and depressing.

Crush: At first site, Rhys David Kanbara/Salmon Evans.

Known relatives: Rex (Half older brother), Ruby (Half older sister), Julie (Dead mother) Jack (Father).

Fears: That Jack will brake out of prison and hurt other women, like he did to her mother.

Dreams: That Jack will one day come back, but not as the lean, mean, horrible machine that he was the last time she saw him.

Hobbies: Witting in her diary, drawing pictures of cute things, being with her best friends at school, trying to make Rell a bit more social and helping people out whenever she can.

Bio: When Raven was 4, she had a beating from Jack and was stuck in the hospital for a month. She still has a scar on her stomach from where he had bit her hard enough to make her bleed. Then Jack left.

When Raven turned 6 and went to school, she was bullied a lot but she just laughed along with them and soon they became her friends.

When she was 7 her mother became sick with cancer and after a year of fighting, lost the battle. Just as Raven was going to be put in a foster home, she meat a boy named "Rex Robinoyed" and a girl called "Ruby Robinoyed" who said that Raven was their half sister and that she could live with them. The police let Raven live with her half siblings and they told her about their mothers and father. It turns out that all of their mothers were made pregnant against their will by Jack and they were all dead now. Raven liked listening to Ruby's stories about how she found Rex and her.

When Raven was 8, Jack was arrested. Raven set him a letter every month to tell him that she was okay and how things were. But at the end of every letter, she'd always say "P.S: I forgive you for what you did to me and my mom."

Then 2 years later Raven and Rex were out getting the shopping one day, when Rex noticed a figure lying in an ally. It was a red haired girl who looked like she'd been in a bad fight and lost. A week after they took her home she woke up with out any memories of her past or herself, so they decided to let her stay.

On the day everyone else got those phone calls, Raven, Rell and Rex got one too saying they would find another "Robinoyed" if they went to the subway system. They all got on Trailmon (Mole)

and went to the Digi-World. When they arrived, they were at the TV Forest and Tsunomon, Shoamon and Babydmon were waiting for them with their D-tectors and Spirit in their hands. Or in their case, on their heads and hanging from their tales.

Once they heard about Lucemon, they tried to storm the castle and beet him up, but they were thought in cells and separated from their partners.

Moto: Always forgive. It's better then revenge.


	29. 7th Character (Rex)

My 7th Character for Digimon Frontier 2

Full Name: Rex Robinoyed.

Age: 13.

Date of Birth: January 6th 1991.

Looks: Raven hair, green eyes, tanned skin and fit.

Wears: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, dark blue short sleeved T-shirt, orange long gloves, a black cape around his legs, dark blue trousers, blue socks and white sneakers. He also has metal armour on his right arm and shoulder.

Spirits: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion). Metal.

Digivice: Steal-toned green and white, normal D-tector.

Personality: Lade back, easy going, flirt with Rell, idiot and best actor in his school.

Likes: Flirting with Rell, acting, going to the beach, kicking evil butts and parties.

Hates: When an evil Digimon roughens his fun and Rell hitting him.

Crush: Since he first looked into her crimson eyes, Rella "Rell" Ebidy.

Known relatives: Raven (Half younger sister), Ruby (Half older sister), Isabella (Dead mother) Jack (Father).

Fears: That Jack will brake out of prison and hurt other women, like he did to Isabella.

Dreams: That Jack burns in HELL!

Hobbies: Flirting with Rell, acting, going to the beach, kicking evil butts and having parties.

Bio: When Rex was 4, he had a beating from Jack and was stuck in the hospital for 2 weeks. Then Jack left.

When Rex turned 6 and went to school, he was sad and always putting up fake smiles and he just laughed along with everyone and soon he was very popular, but wasn't happy about it.

When he was 7 his mother became sick and after a year of fighting, lost the battle. Just as Rex was going to be put in a foster home, he meat a girl called "Ruby Robinoyed" who said that Rex was her half brother and that he could live with her. The police let Rex live with his half sister and she told him about her mother. It turns out that their mothers had gone thought the exact same thing. Rex liked listening to Ruby's stories about how she found him and other stuff.

When Rex was 8, Ruby told him that she found another "Robinoyed" who turned out to be Raven.

For a year they were scared that Jack might find them, but finding out that he was arrested was music to his ears.

Then 2 years later Raven and Rex were out getting the shopping one day, when Rex noticed a figure lying in an ally. It was a red haired girl who looked like she'd been in a bad fight and lost. A week after they took her home she woke up with out any memories of her past or herself, so they decided to let her stay.

On the day everyone else got those phone calls, Raven, Rell and Rex got one too saying they would find another "Robinoyed" if they went to the subway system. They all got on Trailmon (Mole) and went to the Digi-World. When they arrived, they were at the TV Forest and Tsunomon, Shoamon and Babydmon were waiting for them with their D-tectors and Spirit in their hands. Or in their case, on their heads and hanging from their tales. Rex asked why be didn't have a partner and Tsunomon said he was different and didn't need one.

Once they heard about Lucemon, they tried to storm the castle and beet him up, but they were thought in cells and separated from the digimon.

Moto: Just hold on, you'll make it someday!


	30. Chapter 23: We Did It! Wait! Oh Crud!

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 23: We Did It! Wait... Oh Crud!**

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, The Prison: 2003, May 3****rd****, 10:00 am)**

"I'm sorry about my half brother. Sis sasy he's messed up in the head." Raven said calmly.

"Didn't he just say that you were his cousin?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah! Sorry about that! My bad!" Rex chirped happily.

"I'll cut to the chase. Who are you? And are any of you Jack Robinoyed's kid?" Rell asked.

"I'm Louisa. This is my little brother Rhys. The girl with brown hair is M.J. Pinkie's name is Sammy. The kid with the hat is Tommy. And no, non of us are related to Jack Robinoyed." Louisa said bluntly.

"WHOA! In all my day's, I never thought I'd meet such HOT chicks! Are there any more?" Rex exclaimed and gave M.J and Louisa a flirty wink. M.J blushed bright pink, while Louisa went red with anger.

"1: You flirt with me again and I'll punch your lips off. And 2: Yes there is another girl, but she's dating my bro, so if you flirt with her, my brother will brake your bones." Louisa warned and glared as Rex.

"Rhys has a girlfriend?" Raven asked.

"_Please say no. Please say no._" Raven thought.

"No. I was talking about my other brother, Takuya." Louisa explained.

"_THANK GOD!_" Raven thought.

"How many brothers do you have?" Rell asked.

"Three." Louisa said bluntly.

"Oh, must be hell." Rell said.

"Only half of the time. The other half, it's the coolest!" Louisa said with a smile.

"Now's not the time for this sis. Remember our mission and (gulp) I'm afraid of small places?" Rhys asked.

"Since when?" Louisa asked.

"Since now." Rhys said and shivered with fear.

Louisa sighed.

"Don't worry bro, I'll get us out of here and then we'll find Taky and blow this dump. And you lot are coming with us." Louisa said to her brother and then at the last part looked at Rex, Rell and Raven.

"How are you gonna get us out?" Rell asked coldly.

"Rell, don't be so mean." Raven said in a nag tone.

"HA HA HA! You two are just like the twins!" Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah they sure are." M.J said.

"The twins?" Raven and Rell asked.

"Koji and Koichi. The brothers of ying and yag." Sammy explained.

"Great. Competition." Rex said sarcastically.

"Is he always like this?" Louisa asked.

"Pretty much." Rell said sadly.

"Then let's hope he's got a beast spirit and can control it. Other wise I might end up killing him." Louisa said unhappily.

Then she backed up against the back cell wall, then Louisa charged and yelled at the top of her lungs at the door. While she was yelling, the guards gathered around her cell door to see what was going on. Louisa saw the guards but didn't stop running.

Then, when she hit the door, it broke and fell on top of the guards, knocking them unconscious.

"HOLY CRUD GIRL! WHY DID THAT COME FROM?!" Rex exclaimed.

"The recklessness: Takuya. And the strength: Rhys." Louisa said bluntly as if it was nothing.

"Now come on king of the flirts. We got a lot of Digimon to free." Louisa said and everyone started opening the cells either by force or with the keys they stole from the guards.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, The Main Corridors: 2003, May 3****rd****, 7:05 pm)**

Meanwhile, team destroy were almost at Lucemon's throne room.

"_We're gone make it sis! No matter what, we'll do it._" Takuya thought as they ran down the corridors.

Then suddenly a strange and almost invisible mist appeared and everyone was getting tiered. They kept running, then started walking and soon, everyone collapsed. There was an evil chuckle heard as the warriors fell unconscious.

"_Now I've got them._" Thought a human figure as he looked at his victims.

**(Digital World: Dark Area, Lucemon's Castle, The Prison: 2003, May 3****rd****, 10:30 pm)**

"There you go little guy." Louisa said as a little red head with three horns hopped out of the cell she just unlocked. The guys had found their partners, who had just come back after escorting the digimon out of the castle.

"That the last of them?" M.J asked.

"I think so." Raven replied.

"Yay! Now we just gotta find Mr Takuya and get outta here." Sammy cheered.

"You just did." A voice said darkly.

"Lucemon!" Everyone exclaimed as they saw him with five Goblimon, who were each holding a member of team Destroy, who were asleep.

"What have you done to them?" Sammy asked sacredly.

"I SWEAR! IF YOU'VE LADE A SINGLE ONE OF YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON THEM I'LL KILL YOU!" Louisa threatened as she stud in front of everyone, with her arms and legs out trying to protect them.

"My dear child, I wouldn't dream of it. I just need to get you lot out of the way." Lucemon chuckled darkly. Louisa growled menacingly.

"Now say good bye humans." Lucemon said and tossed something at them. Everyone ducked as it flue over their heads.

"HA! You missed!" Rell cheered.

"Did I now?" Lucemon asked with a smug smile on.

Then everyone looked behind them and saw a patrol to who-knows-where open up and suck every human and his/her partner were sucked in along with the unconscious warriors.

"OH CRUD!" Louisa yelled as she was sucked in.

**To Be Continued**


	31. Chapter 24: We're Back?

**Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children**

**Chapter 24: We're Back?**

**(Unknown location. 2003, May 3****rd****, 11:33 pm)**

The sky was dark and peaceful. Little stars were shinning over a great city that was asleep now. It looked very peaceful and quite. Too quite. In this great city there was a park with trees, grass and a playground. In a small clearing near the playground there were several figures lying on the ground, passed out. It was the gang.

Then one of them started to wake up. It was Louisa.

"_Owww. My head is killing me._" She thought.

Then Louisa realized that someone was under her. She opened her eyes and came face to face…

With Koji's dark yellow T-shirt!

"_HOLY CRUD! **MY** head is on **HIS** chest! Oh crud, oh crud, I gotta move before he wakes up!_" Louisa mentally screamed as she blushed bright red. She lifted her body of Koji very gently and moved off him. Louisa sighed in relief.

"_Thank God!_" Louisa yelled in her head.

Then she remembers what happened.

"Koji? Wake up." Louisa said quietly and gently shock his arm. Koji began to steer, opened his eyes and came face-to-face with an angl- Umm, he means Louisa.

"Oh my head. What happened? Where are Koichi and the others?" Koji asked.

"I just woke up. I haven't had time to look." Louisa said. She stood up and looked around.

"Everyone's here Koji. But they're all passed out." Louisa told Koji as she helped him into a sitting position. Louisa woke up Rhys, M.J, Sammy, Rex, Rell and Raven while Koji woke up the others.

"What happened?" Takuya asked as he helped Zoe stand up.

"Last thing I remember was getting sucked up by that stupid portal. And who are you guys?" Rell asked coldly.

"Rell! Don't be so mean! I'm sorry about her. She's not used to social activities. Anyway, I'm Raven. This is my half brother, Rex and you already know my friend, Rell. I'm guessing that you're the friends that Louisa mentioned." Raven said politely.

Then Koichi joined in on the conversation.

"That's us! I'm Koichi. This is my brother, Koji. My friend, J.P. Louisa's brother, Takuya. And his girlfriend-"

"Zoe Orimoto is that you!?" Raven asked excitedly.

"Yes it is Raven Robinoyed!" Zoe laughed and hugged Raven, Rell and Rex.

"God! I missed you all so much!" Zoe exclaimed happily.

"How do you four know each other?" Koji asked bluntly.

"We went to Italy once and in the week we spent there, we met Zoe, began friends, then best friends and unfortunately we left." Raven explained after Zoe let her go.

"What were you doing in Italy?" Sammy asked.

"Some stuff." Rell said bluntly. Sammy was going to ask more but M.J shock her head to tell Sammy to drop it.

"Where did Lucemon send us?" Tommy asked.

"I-I think we're in the human world. Shibayama park to be exact." J.P said a little fearfully.

"Well, shouldn't we go back to the train station?" Raven asked.

"No." Louisa said. Everyone steered at her in confusion.

"What do you mean 'No'? The Digimon there need us!" Rell yelled angrily.

"Look." Louisa said and pointed at a tree. It had a picture of Louisa, Takuya and Rhys on it and said in big bold, black letters "MISSING! Please help us find our young children. If you see them please contact the Kanbara family or the police." Takuya gasped after he read the poster.

"Ho-How long have we been gone?" Rhys asked fearfully.

"According to this, a month." Louisa said bluntly.

"Wait. Where are the Digimon?!" M.J asked.

"We're here." A voice called behind them. They turned around to see Mono, Silver, Impmon, Tapirmon, Dracomon, Gabumon and Labramon all standing there. Dracomon was a little green dragon, Gabumon looked like a weird dog with a fer-cote and Labramon looked like a white dog with redish ears and a tail.

"Mono! Thank God you're alright!" Louisa exclaimed and ran to Mono to hug him. The others ran to their partners and hugged them too.

"So? Now what?" Sammy asked.

"We go home, tell our families about the whole Digimon thing and go back to bisness as usual." Rell said as if it was the most-obvious-thing-in-the-world.

"Well, it sounds like a good plan. And we all meet here at 12:00 pm or so tomorrow." Louisa added.

"Okay. Let's go guys." Takuya said and everyone went to Sammy's house first, then M.J's, Tommy's, Koji and Koichi's mom's house, Rell, Raven and Rex's home, J.P's house, Zoe's place and finally Takuya, Rhys and Louisa walked to their home.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
